


В последний день среды

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cancer (just like real cancer - but everything will be ok at long last), Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Spideypool - Freeform, but Wade is Deadpool yeah (in his imagination), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд Уилсон не может регенерировать, но рак и шрамы все еще с ним, а главное, он по-прежнему обладает супер-способностью находить Питера Паркера в любой вселенной – даже в том унылейшем, тупом, стремном мирке, где Питер совсем не Человек-Паук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Восхитительная Утка Любви

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды мне пообещали чипсы за то, что я напишу это, и хотя я не совсем уверена, что все-таки получу их - here we go!.. XD
> 
> В тексте я опиралась и на кино, и на комиксный канон, в итоге получилось что-то ядерное : / Питер уже не школьник, а еще, я готова поклясться, у этого Уэйда голубые глаза, as you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Ах да, автор не знает испанский от слова совсем. Не знает даже того, кто знал бы испанский. Русская транскрипция взята из разговорника, так что простите, если она не совсем верна : /

  
_Well you’re the best I’ve ever seen_  
_And I’m your dying beauty queen._  
_Marina And The Diamonds – E.V.O.L._  


  
Уэйд Уилсон встречает его в больнице.

Уэйд уже минут двадцать сидит в коридоре, сам не зная зачем. На ближайшей двери табличка: «Томас Б. Брэнд, врач общей практики». Уэйд в душе не ебет, кто такой Томас Б. Брэнд. Это даже не его врач. Он оказался здесь, потому что сюда шла медсестра с отличной упругой задницей. Кому бы не понравились бы две аппетитные округлые булочки, которые так мило покачиваются при ходьбе?

Медсестра зашла в кабинет и больше не возвращалась. Уэйд даже не успел пригласить ее в кино, или спросить, нравится ли ей трахаться в людных местах, или узнать целую кучу других очень важных сведений.

«Пицца с пепперони а-ля дьябола или чикагская пицца на тонком тесте? Может, пицца-рогалик? – размышляет Белый. – Хотя это какое-то извращение. Рога-а-алик».

«И почему солнце не разговаривает?» − невпопад спрашивает Желтый.

− Потому что оно жжет, − говорит Уэйд и смотрит на свои руки. – Выкуси.

Немолодой бородатый мужчина, сидящий справа, неодобрительно поворачивает голову в его сторону.

− Ой, простите, это я не вам, − торопливо машет руками Уэйд, − вы – можете поцеловать мой благословенный нерукотворный зад.

Бородач отсаживается на соседнюю кушетку.

Уэйд уже намеревается спуститься вниз, в аптеку, пополнить запасы морфина, потом, может, съесть что-нибудь, не пиццу-рогалик, вообще не пиццу, когда мимо шествует процессия из другой медсестры, женщины и парня. Ничего интересного: медсестру можно оштрафовать за отсутствие груди, женщина была горяча годах так в семидесятых, у парня такие узкие джинсы, что его яйцам, наверное, тесно.

− … всего лишь перепад давления. Такое бывает, − заверяет спутников пожилая женщина.

− Это потому, что ты слишком много работаешь, − начинает нервно причитать парень. Потом он шумно вздыхает, трет ладонями лицо. – Боже. Тетя Мэй, я же говорил, тебе надо больше отдыхать, мы же не умираем с голоду, в конце-то концов, и я нашел себе работу…

− Питер Паркер, − грозно осаждает его мисс «звездные семидесятые», − по-твоему, мне уже миллион лет, и я не могу заниматься, чем хочу?

В разговор вмешивается медсестра, доводы которой настолько же плоские и тупые, как она сама, и беседа выходит на новый виток. Голоса удаляются; те, кому они принадлежат, теряются среди других людей, снующих по больничному коридору.

Уэйд отлепляется от стены. Его лицо венчает улыбка триумфатора, такая широкая, что даже больно.

Следом за Уэйдом оживляются и голоса в его голове – эти не затыкающиеся, всюду сующие свои несуществующие носы нудные тиранические узурпаторы, чьи комментарии на разноцветных табличках выскакивают из тех глубин мозга, где расположен личный ад. 

«Слышали, слышали?» – суетится Желтый.

«Питер Паааааркеееер, − нараспев тянет Белый. – Питер, наш маленький Паучок, мы нашли его. Давай, двигай за ним, а то просрешь все на свете!»

− Какого хрена ты мной командуешь? Ты готовишь мне еду? Поешь мне колыбельные перед сном? Сосешь мой хуй?.. – восклицает Уэйд оскорблено. Теперь на него смотрит не только бородач, но и все вокруг. Но не Питер, конечно, не Питер, того тут больше нет. – Ладно, ладно, знаю, я перегнул палку, просто перевозбудился, понимаете? Уже бегу.

И он следует за давно ушедшей процессией.

*** *** ***

Питер Паркер живет в двухэтажном доме – таком же миленьком и чистеньком, как и сам Питер Паркер.

Уэйд знает об этом, потому что дошел с Питером и его теткой до самого их очаровательного жилища. Те об этом, естественно, даже не подозревали. Какое-то время Уэйд смотрит на дом с противоположной стороны улицы. Ему интересно, что можно увидеть в окнах, но днем стекла буквально горят на солнце. Пустая трата времени.

«Возвращайся с темнотой», − заботливо подсказывает Белый.

«Принеси Питеру подарок, − советует Желтый с дозой назидательности. – Нехорошо приходить в гости без подарка».

− Но я совсем ничего о нем не знаю, − вздыхает Уэйд. – Что ему нравится? Я давно читал комиксы, и, кажется, у меня их больше нет. Это не ими мы в прошлом году разжигали тот костер на День Канады? Или это были журналы «Плэйбой»? Я хотел их сжечь, потому что там все страницы слиплись.

Уэйд приходит на следующий день, утром. Еще очень рано, молочник только уехал. Уэйд подходит к почтовому ящику Паркера, достает из кармана упаковку наклеек и, мурлыкая себе под нос что-то из бессмертных хитов Aqua, лепит на алюминиевую дверцу переливающиеся сердечки. Ведь он же любит Питера. Как Паучка можно не любить? На нем держится мир. На нем, на гигантском ясене и, возможно, на черепахе.

«Слоны! – восклицают голоса в его голове. – Ты забыл слонов!»

− Да, и на слонах. На кассах самостоятельного обслуживания и Уолте Диснее. Но, честно, Паучок должен быть в первой тройке, − заверяет Уэйд.

Когда у него заканчиваются все сердечки, покрытые блестками, он открывает почтовый ящик и любовно засовывает туда дохлую утку с привязанным к шее розовым бантом. На банте настоял Желтый – он уверен, что в подарках главное упаковка.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Уэйд какое-то время любуется на плоды своих стараний. Утка слишком большая, одна ее лапа беззастенчиво вываливается из почтового ящика. Уэйд дергает за нее:

− Дин-дон! Кто там? Гордость и самоуважение! Проснись и пой, великая американская нация! Кэп Америка, эй, почему ты не здесь? Время ссать кипятком от радости.

Уэйду хочется посмотреть на то, какое лицо будет у Питера, когда он найдет его Восхитительную Утку Любви. Он просто не может дождаться. Еще он хочет посмотреть на то, как Питер спит в своем маленьком миленьком домике. Это можно было бы устроить. Достаточно влезть по стене на второй этаж и…

«Слишком быстро», − недовольно комментирует Желтый. Если бы у него была голова, он бы покачал ей, но он всего лишь голос, чьи комментарии появляются на табличке незатейливого желтого цвета. Мог бы выбрать и что-нибудь получше. 

«Подожди до третьего свидания. Или до второго? Современная молодежь такая непостоянная», − как бы невзначай замечает Белый.

− Ненавижу ждать, − тянет Уэйд. – Ждать – это для придурков. Может, я все-таки залезу в дом? Я быстренько. Одна нога здесь, другая там. Разве вам не интересно посмотреть на спящего Паучка? Он наверняка такой беззащитный и приятно пахнет. Как овсяное мыло, или маленькие зефирки, которые жарят на костре, или лотерейный билет с пятимиллионным выигрышем. Вы знали, что все выигрышные билеты пахнут по-особенному?

«Нет, − отрезает Желтый. – Ты это сам придумал?»

− Могу поклясться ампутированной ногой моей матери!

«Она, конечно, пила по-черному, но протянула обе ноги. Аха-ха, − неприятно хихикает Белый. − Понял юмор? Протянула ноги! И их было две».

− Ты не умеешь считать. Их могло быть и восемь. Может, мы состоим в дальнем родстве с Паучьей Башкой? Вот в кого мы так умны и невообразимо находчивы... О, гляди-ка, рассвет! В следующий раз захвачу попкорн. 

Блеклые лучи солнца падают на дом Паркера и тетушки Паркера, освещая крыльцо, и почтовый ящик с подарочной уткой, и Уэйда.

«Время завтракать».

«В следующий раз принесем ему что-то нужное. Не утку. Кто сказал про утку? Дебильная идея. Нароем ему дождевых червей и сложим в старый портсигар. Закажем на и-бее флаг республики Конго. Запишем диск с лучшей порнушкой…»

«Это так мило. Диск. Почти как во времена моей молодости».

«Тогда были кассеты, придурок. Все хиты 80-х – только сегодня, только у нас. One way ticket, one way ticket to the bluuuuuuuues… Басы лажают, отрубите басисту руки!»

− Вы избалуете Паучка, − хмыкает Уэйд. – Надо было оставить записку, вот! Таинственную записку. Все любят тайны. Или сюрпризы? И то, и другое, конечно! «Я знаю, кто ты», − драматично выводит он нараспев, хотя с музыкальным слухом у него не особо.

Голоса в его сознании проникаются моментом и замолкают.

*** *** ***

До трех часов ночи осталось пять минут. Уэйд сидит на крыльце Паркера, прямо под фонарем, ест тако и вслух читает газету, позаимствованную у старика в кафе. Вернее, Уэйд просто взял ее, когда старпер отошел в туалет, но это не важно. Все равно тот уже прочитал спортивную страницу и некрологи.

− О, смотрите-ка, в марокканском хумусе обнаружили токсины! Светящийся хумус из радиоактивного нута – экономия в каждый дом и мучительная смерть для всех! – радостно объявляет Уэйд. Фарш из тако просыпается ему на колени, оставляя жирные следы на красном спандексе. – В парке обнаружено тело неизвестного, погибшего при подозрительных обстоятельствах! Эта дыра в груди отлично дополняет дурацкие бордовые лампасы на твоих трениках, приятель, давно пора было обзавестись такой! Полиция Нью-Йорка поймала сбежавшего осла и оштрафовала его владельцев!.. – он разом засовывает в рот последнюю треть мексиканской лепешки и жует. Лишь это мешает ему продолжить ночной обзор прессы.

− Эй, − раздается сверху.

Уэйд задирает голову.

Из окна второго этажа свешивается заспанный Питер Паркер.

− Эй, это ты засунул в мой почтовый ящик дохлую утку? – спрашивает он, нервно вороша рукой волосы.

− Хфммм, − отвечает Уэйд, усиленно работая челюстями. 

Паркер моргает, словно не совсем понял, и продолжает:

− Тем утром мы забыли проверить почту, а к вечеру чертова птица уже начала вонять, − говорит он. – Но этот бант на ней выглядел по-настоящему очаровательно, спасибо, − его неловкий смех похож на кашель, будто у него колотая рана в груди, и ему не хватает воздуха.

Уэйд наконец проглатывает тот убер-гигантский кусок, с которым боролся последние секунд сорок, и расплывается в улыбке. Маска закатана до переносицы, но даже подслеповато щурящийся сквозь стекла очков Паркер может разглядеть блестящие белые зубы и струпья на губах.

− Эй, это ты – Человек-Паук? – громко спрашивает Уэйд.

Паркер вылезает на козырек над крыльцом. На нем белая футболка и светлые пижамные штаны. Даже не будь на крыльце фонаря, он бы все равно был виден в темноте.

− Конечно, меня же зовут Питер Паркер. Каждый Питер Паркер на самом деле Человек Паук! – хмыкает он, хлопая себя ладонями по бедрам. – Нам, знаешь, выдают супер-силу только из-за имени.

− Хэй, я так и знал! – восклицает Уэйд, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. – А еще из-за задницы, да? У тебя она шикарная, Паучок. Мы все видели и раскрыли секрет Совершенной армии Пауков.

− Боюсь тебя огорчить, но это была ирония. Не у всякого Питера Паркера из Нью-Йорка в тумбочке лежит обтягивающий костюм из полиуретана. У меня – точно нет. Там только носовые платки и старые фотки. Да, кстати, прилипать к стенам я тоже не умею, − разводит руками парень на крыше. – Прости, чувак.

«Он врет, − авторитетно заявляет Белый. – Кто здесь смотрел два с половиной сезона «Обмани меня»? Он же врет, правда?.. Помощь зала, помощь зала!»

«Он просто боится раскрыть свою тайну», − объясняет Желтый.

Уэйд поджимает губы и нацеливает на парня указательный палец, воздетый в обвиняющем жесте. В ярко-красных перчатках это выглядит особенно драматично.

− Черт, нас надули! Ты − неправильный Питер Паркер!

− Чего?.. – возмущается Питер. − А ты неправильный… кстати, а кто ты?

Уэйд замирает в патетической позе.

− Стоп-стоп-стоп, малыш! Ты не знаешь, кто я? Кто Я? – он хватает с крыльца бумажную упаковку от тако, полупрозрачную от масла, и с негодованием превращает ее в миллион крохотных клочков. – Хочешь сказать, этот восхитительный костюм и мои ослепительные икроножные мышцы, у которых есть собственный фанклуб на фэйсбуке, совсем не подсказывают тебе, что перед тобой – воин хаоса, регенерирующий дегенерат, единственный в мире Болтливый Наемник – Дэээээээдпууууул! – пригоршня самодельного конфетти взмывает в воздух.

− М-м-м, − мычит Паркер, пытаясь изобразить понимание.

− Здесь не помешали бы аплодисменты, − замечает Уэйд, отряхиваясь. Его брови под маской многозначительно поднимаются и опускаются. – И, может, визги поклонниц, − он трет подбородок большим пальцем. – Нам еще нужно поработать над эффектным появлением.

Паркер наклоняет голову, безуспешно пытаясь что-то рассмотреть.

− Ничего не вижу без линз. Это у тебя за плечами две пластиковые катаны? Серьезно?! –интересуется он, присаживаясь на краю крыши, и свешивает ногу вниз.

Уэйд впивается взглядом в его щиколотку.

«Сдерни его, сдерни»! – советует Белый громким шепотом. Желтый шипит на него.

Уэйд машет рукой рядом с виском, словно это действительно может отогнать голоса. Заткнуть этих двоих помогает только хорошая встряска – крепкий удар лбом о стену, например.

− Пластиковые? Ха, я мог бы превратить твою очаровательную маленькую попку в стейк Рибай – клянусь, сам пресвятой Гордон Рамзи зарыдал бы от его великолепия, − и все это лишь ради того, чтобы доказать тебе, мой наивный юный Паутинник, насколько эти красотки серьезные и не-пластиковые! Но тогда ты не останешься с нами, чтобы послушать самый свежий выпуск новостей, − Уэйд вновь усаживается на крыльцо, закинув ногу на ногу, берет газету и раскрывает ее на первой попавшейся странице: − Водитель школьного автобуса мастурбировал за рулем прямо во время движения! Скажи, малыш, ты ездишь в школу на большом желтом автобусе, полном тьмы, порока и пятен спермы?

− Хм, нет, на счастье, я уже учусь в университете, у меня есть скейт и проездной на метро, − отвечает Питер сверху полным скепсиса голосом. Его голая нога – единственное, что сейчас видит Уэйд, но даже изгиб стопы Паркера выглядит до неприличия скептично.

− И, конечно, прекрасная светловолосая девочка с большими кукольными глазами? – перчатки слишком скользкие, и газета в них совсем не листается. Уэйд комкает ее и подбрасывает бумажный шарик в воздух снова и снова.

− Девочка? – недоуменно отзывается Паркер. – Понятия не имею, о чем ты, но было бы круто. Слушай, э-э-э… Дэдпул, было очень прикольно пообщаться, но я пойду, − он душераздирающе зевает. – И, пожалуйста, давай без разлагающихся птиц в будущем? Серьезно, я очень ценю твои старания, не у каждого в наши дни есть свой собственный сталкер в гидрокостюме, читающий своей жертве отвратно написанные новости, но я вынимал эту утку полчаса, а потом мусорщик отказался ее забрать.

Уэйд вновь поднимается на ноги, чтобы видеть Питера. Тот ведь так забавно возмущается, такое нельзя пропустить.

«Говорил же, утка – плохая идея. Дерьмовая», − бурчит Желтый.

− Спокойной ночи, − машет рукой Питер и уже собирается залезть в окно, когда Уэйд окликает его:

−Эй, Паучок… Пицца с пепперони или чикагская на тонком тесте?

Питер изгибает длинную белую шею, бросает задумчивый взгляд вверх. Его пальцы зарываются в волосы, лохматят их, будто это ускорит мыслительный процесс.

− Канадская пицца с беконом и грибами, − наконец заявляет он. – Хотя я понятия не имею, почему она называется канадской, ее же не поливают кленовым сиропом, − с этими словами Питер исчезает в оконном проеме.

Уэйд издает полный торжества вопль и демонстрирует окну два больших пальца.

− И-де-аль-но. Эй, Паучья Башка, однажды мы точно поженимся.

 

*** *** ***

 

На следующий день Уэйд уходит с работы. Его начальник, МакТоллис, правда, свято верит, что это он его уволил, и, когда Уэйд начинает доказывать обратное, исторгает потоки ругани и несется за двустволкой, припрятанной в шкафу в туалете – на случай внезапного нападения бандитов или если у одного из сотрудников снесет крышу, как сейчас.

В итоге Уэйд все-таки оказывается на улице, хоть и с жалованием за два с половиной месяца и чужой ополовиненной пачкой жвачки.

Солнце жарит просто нестерпимо. Футболка прилипает к спине, толстовка ни к чему не прилипает, но жутко напоминает переносную сауну. В голове Уэйда материализуются восхитительные видения того, как он приходит к себе, раздевается догола, наполняет ванну, вываливает туда весь запас льда из холодильника и погружается в этот свежесотворенный Северный Ледовитый океан.

«Твоим почкам это не понравится», − как всегда, обламывает весь кайф Желтый.

− Ой, да ладно, мамочка, − корчит недовольную рожу Уэйд. − Я могу исцеляться. Я почти как Иисус.

Проходящая мимо женщина бросает на него странный взгляд.

− Да, я воскрес не на третий день, и что с того? Не все дети одинаково быстро усваивают информацию! – орет Уэйд ей вслед и с чувством выполненного долга наблюдает, как женщина ускоряет шаг. – Йоу, чуваки, чем займемся?

«Может, поедим? – вклинивается Белый. – Хочу холодненького».

Удивительно, но Уэйда посещает более интересная идея, чем еда, хотя он любит есть. Очень любит есть. Еда была бы на первом месте в списке его любимых вещей. Ну, или на первом с половиной.

− Интересно, как там Паучок? – вслух размышляет Уэйд. – Мы могли бы сходить к нему…

«И поесть там».

− … и поесть там. У него наверняка есть еда.

«Ты был там сегодня ночью и ел. Что изменилось за эти двенадцать часов?» − Желтый отчего-то решает воззвать к разуму Уэйда, который и в лучшие времена функционировал весьма своеобразно.

− Мой трудовой статус? Мне нужна дружеская поддержка, чтобы пережить разлуку с любимой работой.

«Вы даже не друзья. И ты ненавидел свою работу».

− Мы станем друзьями, когда узнаем друг друга получше, − закатывает глаза Уэйд. Этим двум комикам в его мозгу постоянно приходится все разжевывать. – И да, конечно, кому понравится сидеть столько времени на одном месте?.. А этот их форменный костюм жутко уродливый. Он черный. Че-е-ерный! Словно я какой-то там Каратель. Ни ума, ни фантазии. 

«Мы это уже слышали», − напоминает Желтый.

«Слышали! – вторит ему Белый, мерзкий подпевала. Этому засранцу неплохо бы начать копить на покупку собственного мнения. – И добудь нам мороженое!»

− С шоколадом и неприлично, возмутительно, противозаконно маленькими вишенками, − решает Уэйд, и насвистывает Cherry Bomb всю дорогу до магазина.

*** *** ***

Питера нет дома. Уэйд убеждается в этом, когда влезает наверх, в его комнату.

Снизу не доносится ни звука – похоже, тетка Паркера тоже куда-то отлучилась.

Уэйд садится на кровать и, болтая ногами, ждет Питера – минуту, пять, десять. Потом ему это надоедает.

− Гадкий сопляк! Паучья Башка совсем не торопится, − жалуется Уэйд голосам в своей голове. Уж они-то всегда на месте. – Мороженое тает и, что намного хуже, мне скучно. Скучно-скучно-скучно… Дерьмо! Неведомая межгалактическая хуйня! Мы могли покорять другие вселенные! Могли строить Трансформеров из коробок на заднем дворе!..

«Посмотри, что он хранит в ящике с бельем, вдруг там есть что-то интересное».

«Сходи на кухню».

«Как насчет отлить?»

− Эй, не все сразу, − зевает Уэйд и падает спиной на кровать. Он пару раз водит по примятому одеялу руками, вверх и вниз, будто пытается изобразить снежного ангела. Кровать такая удобная и пахнет так приятно… Чем-то из детства. Или так пахло в том его сне, где он жрал облака? – Мы могли бы сыграть в «Смертельную монополию», это как обычная «Монополия», только… Блин, нужно придумать правила. Там все умрут, да? Токсины в воде и ожирение сердца. Кто-то просрал все активы «Shell». Бэнг-бэнг!.. – он понемногу засыпает под собственное успокаивающее бормотание. Когда уже совсем не хочется шевелить губами, голоса, слышимые, вероятно, лишь ему, перехватывают инициативу. Они спорят, стоит ли ему снова смотреть сон про облака, после которого его слегка подташнивало, или лучше включить сон про Ирак, чтобы Уэйд пришел в себя в холодном поту. Иногда они не очень дружелюбны.

Ему так и не снится ничего особенного, только бесконечные диалоги. Таблички пытаются перекрыть друг друга, как в какой-нибудь карточной игре, и от мельтешения белого и желтого начинает укачивать. А потом дверь комнаты издает едва слышный звук, отворяясь.

− Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – с негодованием спрашивает Питер и скидывает рюкзак у кровати.

− М-м. Сплю, малыш, − Уэйд трет лицо через маску. Лоб чешется, и во рту сухо, как на подступах к Багдаду.

Питер замирает напротив собственной постели, будто не знает, куда себя деть.

− Да, я вижу. Трудный выдался денек? – он нервно хмыкает, обхватывая себя руками, отступает на шаг.

− Ага. Ты испортил мороженое. Теперь это молочный коктейль.

− Что? – Питер ошалело моргает. Потом его взгляд натыкается на упаковку растаявшего мороженого, под которой наверняка натекла лужа конденсата. – Ох, прости. У меня были занятия, − он снова ворошит свои волосы, как ночью, как всегда. – Хотя с какой это стати я перед тобой извиняюсь? Ты лежишь в моей кровати, а я даже твоего настоящего имени не знаю. И ты все еще в этой маске… Ты всегда в ней ходишь?

− Нет, − отвечает Уэйд и вытягивается, раскинув ноги, которые все еще достают до пола. Да, лежать так не слишком-то удобно, но эта кровать рассчитана на коротышек. – Просто ты еще не готов.

− К чему это? – интересуется Паркер, подозрительно прищурившись.

− Узнать тайну моей личности, конечно, − Уэйд рывком придает себе сидячее положение.  
Голоса в его голове издают странные звуки, будто их укачало на карусели.

− Да брось! Если так пойдет дальше, тайну твоей личности установит полиция, − негромко замечает Питер и усаживается в компьютерное кресло. Он с такой тщательностью сохраняет дистанцию, что это просто смешно.

− Эй! Эй-эй-эй! Возьми свои слова назад! Никакой полиции! Никаких радиоуправляемых дронов! Никакой клубничной «Маргариты»! Таковы правила.

− Есть какое-то правило насчет клубничной «Маргариты»? – ведется Паркер.

Он может сколько угодно упираться, но Уэйд же не слепой: Паучку скучно.

«Наверно, это потому, что у него в тумбочке нет костюма».

«И он остался без Гвен Стейси».

«И даже не в отряде Мстителей».

− Разумеется, есть! Не знаешь, что взять – возьми текилу. Не хочешь текилу – возьми текилу с разноцветным зонтиком. Эстой аки дэ вакасьонэс. Но тэнго нада ке дэкларар (1).

− Ты говоришь по-испански? – растерянно улыбается Питер, зажимая сложенные ладони между колен.

Уэйд вновь зевает. В маске это жутко неудобно, даже угроза вывихнуть челюсть отступает на второй план.

− Я говорю по-всякому, ми керидо.

− Забавно. А что случилось с твоим гидрокостюмом?

Уэйд с интересом смотрит на свои колени, обтянутые джинсами, и на кисти рук, лежащие сверху. Изъязвленно-розовое на черном. Питер тоже смотрит на его руки, но ничего не говорит. Пауза затягивается.

«Скажи уже что-нибудь, тебе что, засунули гранату в рот?» − пытается придать ему ускорения Белый.

− Гидрокостюм повстречался с соусом тар-тар. И еще на него кто-то блеванул.

Лицо Питера приобретает нечитаемое выражение.

− Не люблю тар-тар, − с усилием выговаривает он.

− А какой любишь?

− Не знаю… Ранч? Сырный?

− Фи, ты неразборчив в соусах, − кривится Уэйд. – Соусная шлюха.

− Соусный педант, − парирует Питер. Забывшись, он ухмыляется.

Уэйд швыряет в него подушку.

− Эй, все слышали? Он обзывается!

− Ты назвал меня шлюхой!

− Это была метафора!

Они неожиданно замолкают. Питеру неловко – у него начинают алеть скулы; красные пятна, спровоцированные волнением, расплываются на его шее и ключицах. Ниже, под футболкой, наверно, тоже, думает Уэйд.

− Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает Паркер.

− Чтобы научить тебя приклеиваться к стенам, идиот, − заявляет Уэйд таким тоном, будто его задолбал груз непонимания, повисший над этим миром. – Ты же сказал, что не умеешь, а это неправильно.

− Потому, что я Питер Паркер? – он выразительно – куда уж выразительнее! − приподнимает брови.

− Ты – Человек-Паук, − с чувством произносит Уэйд, делая вид, что посвящает этого маленького опаздывающего засранца в рыцарство. – Да, конечно, поэтому. А еще потому, что липнуть к стенам весело. Мы умеем! Или нет? Можно научиться. Можно использовать супер-клей! Упс… Я сейчас, − он подрывается с кровати и бросается к окну.

Питер выглядит не на шутку озадаченным.

− Ты за клеем?

− Конечно! Ты его химически усовершенствуешь, и мы будем летать над городом!

Питер смотрит на него с недоверием.

− Даже не знаю, что нужно сделать с клеем, чтобы на нем летать, − внезапно он взмахивает руками и начинает хихикать. – Хотя нет, погоди, знаю! Но тогда ты будешь летать _под ним_. Не надо клея.

− У-о-о, − деланно расстраивается Уэйд, отходя от окна. – Ты король обломов. Сама квинтэссенция зла. Зеленый Гоблин – просто жалкий прыщавый придурок по сравнению с тобой. Это ты виноват в повышении цен на электричество, в том, что хрустящие колечки «Орео» сняли с производства и в том, что малышка Джин Грей умерла в том фильме.

− Кто?.. А, ты о «Людях Икс»? Ну, формально, потом она ожила… и умерла снова? И опять ожила в «Днях минувшего будущего», − собственные размышления загоняют Питера в тупик. − Зло – тот, кто придумал все это. Или они придумали все это из-за меня? Тогда зло – это я.

− Соври, что во всем виноват Веном, − с готовностью советует Уэйд. – Я тебя не сдам, нет-нет, мы можем заключить клятву на мизинчиках, − он подмигивает и показывает большой палец. 

Питер посылает ему улыбку, от которой Уэйд чувствует себя так странно. Как на свой десятый день рождения, может быть, о котором его отец почему-то не забыл. То ли потому, что к тому времени не пил полтора месяца, то ли потому, что мать нашла способ напомнить ему об этом, не выведя его из себя.

Отец даже что-то подарил ему тогда. Что-то тупое, вроде старой саперной лопатки.

− В следующий раз, когда захочешь прийти, скажи мне об этом заранее, ладно? – говорит Питер мягко. – Тогда тебе не придется ждать, и мороженое не растает.

«Наверняка он думает, что это поможет его драгоценной тетушке избежать встречи с психопатом, который влезает в их дом, когда ему заблагорассудится», − хмыкает Желтый, совсем не верящий в успех блестящего плана Паркера.

Уэйд мотает головой.

− Я – псих? Да? Нет? Не знаю? Ну, разве что немножко.

Улыбка на губах Питера выцветает.

− Я так и понял, − с грустью соглашается он, находит среди завалов на столе чистый листок и крупно пишет на нем номер синим маркером. Протягивает бумажку Уэйду.

Тот достает из кармана толстовки смартфон и, закусив нижнюю губу от усердия, создает контакт «Паучок».

Через минуту раздается звук пришедшей смс. Питер проверяет свой телефон, а после недоуменно вскидывает голову:

− Правда что ли? И что это?

На экране его смартфона красуется: «%) х}===>».

− Это я с катаной, − гордо информирует Уэйд.

Питер вздергивает бровь.

− Верится с трудом. Хм, слушай, мне нужно сделать доклад на завтра. Тебе еще не пора?

«Он хочет нас выставить», − расстраиваются голоса в голове.

Уэйд подходит к шкафу с книгами, стоящему в углу. Внутри – энциклопедии по органической химии, учебники, книги Геймана, пара старых мятых комиксов, какие-то пластиковые фигурки и игральные кости.

− Не-а, − отрезает Уэйд, берет первую попавшуюся фигурку и вертит ее в руках. Это какой-то хлам из «Киндерсюрприза».

Питер заставляет кресло развернуться по дуге и наблюдает за Уэйдом.

− То есть, мне от тебя не отделаться? – осведомляется он, подперев подбородок рукой.

Порыв ветра с улицы заставляет занавеску на окне надуться пузырем.

− Смотри, у этого чувака крутятся руки и ноги! – Уэйду определенно нравится издеваться над этой дурацкой фигуркой − хотя постойте, разве это не ее производители первыми поиздевались над ней? Уэйд даже не знает, кого эта пластиковая штука изображает, а ведь в ожоговом центре он смотрел телевизор двадцать четыре на семь.

Питер закрывает глаза рукой, словно он очень смущен, и почему-то смеется.

«Он ведет себя очень странно, парень, − напрягается Желтый. – Это он из-за нас? С ним все в порядке?»

− Со мной все в порядке, − почему-то говорит Паркер.

Уэйд потрясенно моргает, потому что – вау, это действительно производит впечатление. Он готов поклясться, что это магия – или, на худой конец, что он сам порождение неугомонной юношеской фантазии Питера, наделившей его грязным языком, впечатляющим членом и, для разнообразия, психическим расстройством.

И если бы только им. 

− Ты тоже слышишь этих ребят?

Питер качает головой.

− Думаю, иногда ты говоришь за них, − он тяжело вздыхает, будто очень-очень устал. В очередной раз запускает руку в волосы. 

«Он раскрыл нас?»

«Тихо, тихо, это работает не так».

− Вот черт, как неловко, мне придется съесть этот учебник по химии, − расстраивается Уэйд, достает первую попавшуюся книгу и швыряет ее на кровать.

Питер хмыкает. Он больше не выглядит таким уж усталым.

− Раз уж ты не собираешься уходить, сделаю доклад потом. Не хочешь посмотреть, как Джин Грей умирает в очередной раз?

Полный энтузиазма Уэйд хлопает в ладоши.

*** *** ***

Уэйду снится, что он горит, что все его чертово тело объято пламенем. Это потянуло бы на целый красочный разворот в цветном комиксе: его кожа вздувается пузырями и лопается от безумной температуры, жидкость в разрыве тут же выкипает. Боль невообразима. В какой-то момент она заволакивает собой всю вселенную, выжигает весь воздух в атмосфере. Уэйд вдыхает и выдыхает боль, он состоит из боли, а может, его и вовсе нет, но боль существует всегда. Все разнообразие мира, весь диапазон ощущений сжимается до одного короткого, ничтожного слова, и оно определенно оранжевое, как пламя вокруг него, пламя на нем.

Уэйд открывает глаза. Это его жуткая квартира: уже несколько дней пахнет странно, то ли труба на кухне забилось, то ли где-то тут что-то умерло и разлагается. 

− Это я? – с надеждой спрашивает Уэйд.

«Это не ты», − отвечают ему.

Уэйд садится в кровати; простыни влажные и липнут к телу. Он больше не спит, но кожа по-прежнему горит, и боль все еще в нем. Все на своих местах, как в супермаркете. Отдел готовой продукции. Отдел напитков. Отдел адских пыток.

«Время морфина», − говорит Желтый.

«Время приключений», − соглашается Белый.

− Приключения. Обожаю приключения, − бормочет Уэйд и тянется к тумбочке, подцепляет пальцами смартфон. Четыре часа утра. – Кто-нибудь хочет отправиться в Лас-Вегас? Надо позвать в Вегас Паучка. У нас плохо с азартными играми, но хорошо с бильярдом. В Лас-Вегасе играют в бильярд?

«Хочешь послушать выступление корейского Элвиса?» − интересуется Белый.

«Он не поет, просто какой-нибудь мексиканец в грязных джинсах включает фонограмму, − Желтый строит из себя «разрушителя мифов». – Но мы и сами можем спеть под фанеру. Это как играть на воздушной гитаре, только не так круто, и вообще уебищно».

− С тех пор, как у нас появилась гитара для «Гитар Хиро», нам больше не нужно заниматься такой фигней. Теперь мы реально можем сколотить ненастоящую рок-группу и отправиться в придуманное турне… − Уэйд открывает в смартфоне директорию с сообщениями.

«Ты же не будешь снова писать Питеру? Ему не понравилась наша катана. И да, это была совсе-е-е-ем не катана».

«Может, она выглядела маленькой? Три знака «равно» − это маленькая или нет?»

Уэйд не выдерживает:

− Простите, извините, не будете ли вы так добры завалить нахрен хлебало?

«Напиши Паучку что-нибудь милое».

«Пригласи его куда-нибудь».

«Пригласи его сюда. Тут есть ненастоящая гитара и кровать. Тут охуенная кровать!»

«Нельзя говорить это вот так, напрямую, где твои сраные манеры? Нужно сказать: «У меня есть коллекция сушеных тараканов, не хочешь посмотреть на нее?», а потом снять с него штаны. Бинго!»

Уэйд чешет голову. Чесать голову всегда ужасно странно, а он постоянно об этом забывает. Вряд ли это даже его голова. Все равно это не по-настоящему. Счастливого тебе свидания с сатаной, Роб Лифилд, и пусть тот забудет презервативы в бардачке!

Высунув кончик языка изо рта, Уэйд набирает: «Послезавтра. Где-то. Когда-то», − и отправляет.

Ответ не приходит довольно долго. Желтый начинает громко размышлять о завтраке и о енотах. Концентрация енотов в Торонто близка к запредельной; скоро они сожрут всех белок, углекислый газ и мировой запас батончиков «Reese’s».

Смартфон вибрирует.

«Варкывп», − гласит ответ Питера.

Уэйд долго смотрит на сообщение, а потом спрашивает в пустоту:

− Не понимаю, это значит да или да?

«Варкывп», − отзывается Желтый мерзким голосом, а Белый ржет, как последний ублюдок.

*** *** ***

− Ну прости, что я спал! Некоторые люди спят в четыре утра, ты не знал об этом?.. – праведный гнев Питера всегда выглядит очень мило. Нельзя позволять ему остывать. – Когда спишь, довольно сложно набирать вдохновенные послания, особенно если без очков ты еще и слепой как крот!

− Нлдлиб, − отзывается Уэйд со всей серьезностью и дергает его за край футболки. − Крау ыпаош вкцур. Вапр! Вапр!

Питер закатывает глаза.

− И что, теперь так будет всегда?

− Жарл роанар, − экзальтированно взмахивает руками Уэйд. Он в восторге от собственного нового языка.

Паркер стонет. Желтый немедленно решает, что у него это отлично получается. Белый говорит, ему нужно стонать почаще. Как и надевать белые футболки, не слишком похожие на мешок. 

− Мне больше нравилось, когда ты говорил на испанском, − замечает Питер со вздохом.

Уэйд приподнимает брови. Маска на его лице смешно вытягивается.

− Правда? Но импорта, бебе. Хира а ла изкерда. Хира а ла дэрэча. Ола! (2) 

Питер искоса поглядывает на него, пока они идут по улице. Человеческий поток расступается перед ними.

− И почему мне кажется, что ты выучил только фразы из разговорника для туристов?

Уэйд останавливается посреди дороги, сутулится, хватается за грудь.

− Эй, ты ранил меня в самое сердце! – восклицает он так громко, что о его страданиях слышат, наверно, за два квартала. − Жестокий, жестокий Паук. Что мы такого сделали? Ты не любишь нас больше?

Питер поворачивается к нему, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут Уэйд замечает кое-то, бесцеремонно хватает парня за плечи и, развернув, тычет пальцем в воздух над его плечом:

− Смотри! Бородатый Кэп Америка!

По другой стороне улицы, за потоком машин, бодро шагает рослый блондин с чудовищно ухоженной бородой. 

− Это просто какой-то накачанный хипстер, − не слишком впечатляется Питер. – Нет, он, конечно, немного похож на Криса Эванса, но… 

− Давай подойдем к нему! Давай! Давай! Спросим, где его щит? – Уэйд начинает приплясывать на месте, одновременно прижимаясь к Питеру со спины. Тот ерзает, выворачиваясь из хватки.

− Дай несчастному допить его мятный латте спокойно, а то отвратный кофе и сироп сделают с ним то, чего не смогло сделать время.

− Превратят его обратно в тощего хиляка с огромной головой? – удивляется Уэйд. – Конечно, этот скучный придурок без задницы стал национальным героем, держать такую гигантскую круглую херню прямо – голову, а не щит, − уже подвиг. Эй, Кэ-э-эп! – орет он вслед парню, но тот уже слишком далеко.

Питер хватает его за запястье и тянет вперед. Ладонь у него узкая, но пальцы удивительно сильные.

− Дэдпул!.. – зовет он, и в его исполнении это звучит как Рождество. − Давай, пошли.

Как ни странно, Уэйд подчиняется и идет за ним.

− Вот, вот, ты снова это делаешь. Давление и гнет. Доминирование. Подчинение. Розовые кожаные плетки. Сейчас он скажет, что я был плохим мальчиком, а потом отшлепает меня бейсбольной перчаткой, − жалуется он все следующие семь минут, пока его внимание не привлекает какой-то индеец со скрипкой, играющий для прохожих.

− Между прочим, это ты куда-то позвал меня и сказал, что это срочно, − напоминает Питер. – А если учесть, что я понятия не имею, куда мы шли, даже странно, что мне приходится тебя тащить. Может, ты собирался взять меня в заложники. Убить. Изнасиловать… Так, иди-ка ты лучше сам по себе, − он наконец отцепляется от Уэйда.

Тот издает полный печали звук, мучительно похожий на скулеж.

− Что? Общественные условности разрушат все, что есть между нами? Из-за того, что я могу превратить тебя в суповой набор из паучатины, ты больше не будешь держать меня за руку? Один удар за другим. 

− О, убей меня нежно, − Питер возводит очи горе, а после почему-то улыбается. – Так куда мы идем?

Уэйд заталкивает его в переулок. Они совсем не на Манхеттене, даже не в его окрестностях, и это бросается в глаза. Здесь, на окраине, проспекты выглядят еще куда ни шло, но расползающиеся от них боковые улицы немедленно наводят на мысли об уличных бандах и торговле наркотой.

− Сюда. Спорим, ты еще никогда тут не бывал, Паучок? Разве здесь не круто, а?

Питер крутит головой, таращась по сторонам.

− О, еще как круто. Слишком круто. Прямо всмятку. Хах, я точно не увижу завтрашний рассвет. Смотри-ка, эти ржавые штуки совсем как в Сайлент Хилле! – он кивает в сторону дома с пожарной лестницей, закованной в некое подобие клетки из старых сетчатых рам.

Уэйд смотрит, как последние закатные лучи, рыжие и кроваво-красные, подсвечивают лицо Питера с одной стороны. 

Проходится пройти еще несколько домов. Потом Уэйд останавливается посреди дороги и торжественно взмахивает руками:

− Та-дам!

Питер хмурится, не понимая, что ему показывают.

− И что это?

− Мой дом, Паучья Башка. Ты же вроде умный, разве нет?

− Твой дом?.. – озадаченно повторяет Питер. – Довольно внезапно. Если ты на самом деле притащил меня сюда, чтобы убить, сначала я должен позвонить своей тете. Ну, знаешь, предупредить, что задержусь и вернусь по частям.

Дом самый обычный, многоквартирный. Снаружи он выглядит довольно убого, но внутри все еще хуже. Кое-где в коридоре не горят лампочки, а на стенах красуются малопонятные послания местных подростков друг другу. Кроме того, каждый угол здесь пропитан запахом сырости: в подвале наверняка текут трубы. 

− И ты тут живешь? – уточняет Питер, напряженно осматривая обстановку.

− Конечно! – радостно сообщает ему Уэйд, открывая дверь в квартиру. – Это самое лучшее место на свете!

Они заходят внутрь.

Питер тут же делает большие глаза и зажимает себе нос.

− Боже, ты что, забыл вышвырнуть на помойку останки того, кого расчленил тут до меня?

Да, теперь Уэйд вполне уверен, что тут действительно кто-то умер и разлагается.

«Спорим, это тако, − вклинивается Желтый. – Или наш сосед из 10B?»

«Мы не могли позволить тако разложиться, − волнуется Белый. − Мексиканская еда – это святое! А давно мы видели соседа, этого мерзкого старикашку?..»

− Они затаились где-то в квартире. Останки. Они могут неслышно передвигаться. Или, знаешь, с таким «клац-клац».

− О’кей, ты проверял под кроватью? – Питер проходит в комнату, делает по ней круг почета. – Ладно, проигнорируем этот ужасный омерзительный запах, но какого черта тут столько коробок?

Коробок, и правда, немало. Около одной из стен они громоздятся чуть ли не до потолка.  
Уэйд преисполняется гордостью.

− А, это для трансформера. Мы хотели позвать тебя, чтобы сделать его вместе. Трансформер из коробок. Десептикон, пусть это будет десептикон! Они такие миленькие! 

Лицо Питера приобретает задумчивое выражение.

− Подожди-ка, мне нужна минутка, чтобы осмыслить это. Ты пригласил меня к себе, чтобы построить трансформера?

«Скажи про гитару».

«Скажи про кровать».

− Можно поиграть в «Гитар хиро», − непринужденно замечает Уэйд, выдергивая белую пластиковую гитару из-под кучи коробок. – Или ограбить «Тако-белл», − следом он достает автомат, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Паркер теряется под гнетом размышлений, настоящий тот или нет. – Но поверь, малыш, и в том, и в другом мне нет равных. Я просто мастер крутизны.

Питер берет с дивана маленькую коробку, вроде тех, в которых хранят обувь или посуду, и кладет ее на вершину одной из коробочных гор. В горах немедленно начинается коробочный обвал.

− Отлично, но, эм, думаю, для начала лучше будет найти то, что тут испустило дух. Можешь открыть окна?..

Когда они, час спустя, находят упаковку сгнившей лапши в платяном шкафу, Паркер ржет до слез.

*** *** ***

− … и полейте гортензии! – кричит тетя Мэй из кухни.

Неприлично расслабленный Паркер сидит на крыльце и болтает ногами.

− Эй, ты слышал? Гортензии. Оставь уже эти несчастные кусты в покое.

− Есть, сэр, да, сэр!.. А я и не знал, что ты такой эксплуататор, и нетерпеливый к тому же… Мне это нравится! – восклицает Уэйд, обозревая островок зелени перед домом. Он понятия не имеет, как выглядят гортензии. Для него вся эта фигня на одно лицо. Розовая фигня, фиолетовая фигня, белая фигня, фигня с большими листьями, фигня с маленькими листьями, засохшая фигня…

Питер со знающим видом показывает на нечто, смутно напоминающее букет разноцветных помпонов.

− Вот это – гортензия.

Уэйд задумчиво смотрит на куст. Пока он открывает для себя тайны живой природы, из садового шланга успевает натечь целое гребаное озеро.

− Похоже на корзинку с трибблами. Ну, это такие пушистые штуки…

− Хах, да, я знаю, − Питер фыркает и морщит нос. – Я смотрел «Стар трек». И «Вавилон 5». И «Глубокий космос 9». И «Красного карлика». И… Боже, вот почему никто не хочет заниматься со мной сексом.

Уэйд резко поворачивается к нему, надеясь, что маска способна отразить всю глубину его эмоций.

«Прекрати смотреть в его большие наивные глаза, подойди к нему и потрогай его где-нибудь, давай, ты справишься! – орет Желтый так экзальтированно, что Уэйд чувствует вибрацию в затылке. – Ты – сто гребаных килограммов нереализованной сексуальной энергии! Ты – неиссякаемая мощь!..»

«Вот для таких случаев и нужно носить с собой поясную разгрузку, − нудит Белый. − Там во втором подсумке слева лента презервативов. А что за бесполезная дрянь лежит у тебя в карманах толстовки? Гайки и шарики для пинг-понга?»

− Малыш, ты просто разбиваешь нам сердце! Вдребезги. Только свистни, и я примчусь. Или… нет, нет, подожди! Я знаю! Скажи три раза: «Дэдпул». Это как в «Биттлджусе», только лучше!

Питер ставит локти на колени и с недоверием смотрит на него.

− Да ладно.

− Ты не веришь, что «Дэдпул» звучит лучше чем «Биттлджус»? – Уэйд закатывает глаза. – Ты просто смешон.

Питер склоняет голову набок, запускает пальцы в волосы, ставя челку дыбом. Просто удивительно, как ему удается выглядеть очаровательно даже с самой идиотской прической. Ему идут его дурацкие очки, майки, которые ему велики, потому что он ужасно тощий и не умеет делать покупки в интернете, любые джинсы, старые, с висящей задницей и другие, такие тесные, что у Уэйда и многих миллионов его фанатов разом должно случиться носовое кровотечение с летальным исходом. Питеру идет, даже когда он врезается скулой в дверной косяк, что тоже не всякому под силу, а потом ходит с гигантским синяком. Правда, никто больше этого не замечает.

− Да нет, я не про… Хотя… − Питер нервно ерзает. − Знаешь, сейчас имя «Мертвый бассейн» подходит тебе как нельзя лучше. Еще пару кубометров воды на этот злополучный клочок земли, и ты сам утонешь в той бездонной луже, которая там образовалась.

Уэйд смотрит себе под ноги, и хотя он уже по щиколотку в грязи, все равно говорит:

− Ты преувеличиваешь, тыковка.

«Святое дерьмо, мы рождены для протеста!» − восхищается Белый.

«Ну, и для того, чтобы есть», − подумав, замечает Желтый.

Уэйд отправляется поливать «куст с трибблами», но это чертовски скучно, потому что тот растет далеко от крыльца и сидящего на нем Паркера. Уэйд придает лицу суровое выражение, зажимает шланг между ног и, придерживая его, делает вид, что отливает на куст.

Сбоку раздается сдавленное хихиканье – Питер зажимает себе рот рукой.

− Эй, своим смехом ты оскорбляешь меня как мужчину! – орет Уэйд. – Размер – не главное! Хотя тут, пожалуй, не меньше пары футов, − он вызывающе болтает концом шланга.

Питер пытается что-то сказать, но хохочет так сильно, что давится словами.

− Чувак, я надеюсь, что у тебя там все как-то… потолще и не такое зеленое, – в конце концов кричит он в ответ.

Уэйд сияет.

− Показать?

− Что? Нет! Я и так теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь засну, потому что это, − Питер кивает в сторону шланга, − будет стоять у меня перед глазами. Стоять! Черт, я правда это сказал?..

Уэйд радостно открывает рот, чтобы сделать бесценный комментарий о том, что еще может стоять, когда на крыльце появляется вездесущая тетка Паркера.

− Я слышала крики. У вас тут все хорошо? – спрашивает она строго, переводя взгляд, достойный самых холодных и страшных допросных мира, с Питера на Уэйда и обратно.

Вообще-то, тетя Мэй неплохо держится для той, в чьем доме с настораживающей периодичностью обретается человек, не расстающийся с маской. По крайней мере, она не задает идиотские вопросы – или приберегает их для племянника.

Уэйд роняет садовый шланг на землю.

− Я полил… это! – гордо отчитывается он, указывая в сторону гортензии. – Мне же полагается награда, да? Как насчет золотой звездочки или леденца? Что обычно дают хорошим мальчикам? 

В первый раз после чего-то подобного тетя Мэй была близка к нервному срыву, но Питер объяснил ей, что Уэйд «безобидный… вроде как». Уэйд даже немного оскорбился – если б он был безобидным, у того парня, неудачно столкнувшегося с ним на прошлой неделе, было бы намного больше зубов и намного меньше рентгеновских снимков раздробленных костей. Или случай с тем придурком произошел в прошлом месяце? Когда-то что-то такое точно было, если это, конечно, не эпизод одного из сериалов «Нетфликс». 

Питер что-то ищет в карманах джинсов, и, очевидно, его старания не пропадают впустую:

− У меня есть четвертак. Вот, держи, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

− О, ты так добр, Паучок! На эти деньги свожу тебя на свидание в «Бруклин Фэйр». Но никакого алкоголя, а то без штанов под конец вечера останешься не только ты. Хотя о чем это я?..

«Бруклин Фэйр»? У тебя даже нет костюма!» − ужасается Желтый.

«У нас есть самые лучшие, невообразимые, супер-сексапильные штаны из спандекса и офигенно рельефные мускулистые ягодицы. Они должны быть вместе, как Бонни и Клайд, картошка фри и сырный соус, уран 235 и уран 238…» − вступает Белый, унылый любитель аналогий.

«Какой ты умный». 

С губ тети Мэй срывается полный отчаянья вздох.

− Так. Ты, − она наставляет указательный палец Уэйду прямо между глаз. Бесстрашная маленькая тетушка Паучка наверняка тоже обладает какой-нибудь суперсилой, и играет на стороне зла, − иди и умойся, ты будто только что вылез из джунглей Вьетнама, а ты, − она поворачивается к Паркеру, изо всех сил пытающемуся слиться с местностью, − прекрати сваливать на других свои домашние обязанности. К тебе пришел гость, почему, в конечном счете, именно он поливает цветы?

− Потому, что он бегал с криками: «Змея! Змея! Я спасу тебя, Человек-Паук!», − отвечает Питер с рассеянной, немного виноватой улыбкой. Он всегда улыбается тете немного виновато, каждый чертов раз. Наверно, это все из-за той истории с дядей Беном.

Тетя Мэй вздыхает снова:

− Очень остроумно, Питер. Давай, сделай что-нибудь с последствиями потопа рядом с бегониями. А потом идите есть.

*** *** ***

Уэйд не навещает Питера уже целую неделю. Он готов признать, что это не просто нехорошо, а просто-таки пиздец как невежливо, но у него имеется разумное объяснение: его прокляли. Вообще-то, у него есть суперспособность самоисцеляться, но иногда она куда-то пропадает – как сейчас. В такие дни его все время тошнит, он не может встать с кровати, и слишком слаб, чтобы функционировать, как рядовой штурмовик имперской армии, поэтому он просто спит, ест через силу и блюет, снова и снова. Последний пункт выходит как-то непроизвольно; на практике без него, конечно, намного лучше.

Проклятие начинает работать с понедельника, но к пятнице ситуация несколько стабилизируется. Уэйд разживается мерзостным виски и проводит вечер перед телевизором, задушевно общаясь с героями телешоу. Субботнее утро несет с собой страшное похмелье. Уэйд лежит на диване и жалуется людям в телевизоре на то, как ему плохо, хотя это «плохо» намного лучше того «плохо», которое было раньше.

− Похмелье – отличное «плохо»! Внутри будто рождается новая вселенная. Надеюсь, это не вселенная Ультимэйт. Хотя, если подумать, меланома с метастазами в мозг как раз тянет на Ультимэйт.

Жалкие людишки в телевизоре совсем его не слушают, поэтому Уэйд разбивает экран. Желтого это расстраивает – он большой поклонник кулинарных передач. Белый пытается успокоить его словами о том, что сейчас все можно посмотреть через интернет, но Желтый безутешен.

− Вы просто невыносимы, − сетует Уэйд. – Все жду, когда начнете перетирать платьишки.

«Мы все знаем, что лежит у тебя в коробке под кроватью», − идет на шантаж Желтый.

Утрата телевизора плохо на нем сказывается.

− Ты старый и скучный, − замечает Уэйд и тащится в ванную, попутно снимая с себя одежду и расшвыривая ее в разные стороны.

Он ложится в ужасно холодную ванну, открывает воду и с интересом наблюдает, как та заполняет все дно и поднимается выше, к его лодыжкам, к икрам. Вода горячая; воздух становится мутным от пара.  
Уэйд думает, что, если он сползет чуть ниже и поднимет ноги, ему, возможно, удастся погрузиться под воду с головой.

«И нам больше никогда не придется дышать?»

«Хорошо бы, дышать – очень утомительно».

«Но, вообще, и довольно забавно. Особенно когда начинаешь немного задыхаться перед тем, как кончить».

«Кончить. Фи. Ты мешаешь нам немножко самоубиться. Продолжишь думать об этом, у нас сейчас встанет… ну вот. Молодец».

Уэйд опускает взгляд вниз.

− Паучок решит, что он нам больше не нравится. Что мы его бросили. Но это ведь не так? Мы просто стараемся делать добро. Это называется… онанизм? Ах да, гуманизм.

Закрыв воду, он обнаруживает, что за пределами ванной раздаются странные звуки. Будто кто-то стучит в дверь. Или барабанит со всей силы.

− Эй, ты там? – доносится до Уэйда приглушенные крики Паркера. – Ты вообще жив? Дэдпул? Вот же черт… Дэдпул!

«Он решил, что ты умер. Как это мило», − проникается Белый.

Стук и крики стихают. Должно быть, Питер долбился в дверь довольно долго, пока Уэйд беседовал с худшими советчиками на свете, оккупировавшими его мозг.

«Сейчас он обидится и патетично уйдет, как делают все подростки в фильмах Sony. Еще не поздно попытаться его догнать».

− Я буду бежать за ним в слезах, − говорит Уэйд с чувством и пытается поудобней устроиться в ванне. Возможно, ему было бы комфортней, если бы он отрубил себе ноги выше колен. Они не умещаются. Всегда не умещаются.

Из-за стены вновь доносятся странные звуки, на этот раз – совсем тихие. Едва уловимые. Будто… будто кто-то лезет в окно.

− Хотя смотрите-ка, бежать не придется! – ухмыляется Уэйд. – Просто встречу его здесь во всем своем гребаном великолепии. Нужно было добавить в воду пены? У нас нет пены. Лепестки роз? Свечи? Выключить свет? Да, без света было бы намного лучше.

Оконная рама опускается со щелчком – Питер в квартире. Слышно, как он осторожно шагает, стараясь, чтобы полы не заскрипели под его ногами.

− Дэдпул, ты тут? – спрашивает Питер тихо, почти шепотом.

Шелестят какие-то бумаги. Уэйд сводит брови на переносице: у него есть бумаги? А! Присланные счета, на которых стоит его имя. Уэйд сохраняет их на случай, если у него закончатся все журналы, и разжигать костер на любой из праздников великого Белого Севера будет нечем.

− Уэйд? – говорит Питер еще тише. Потом набирается смелости. − Уэйд!

Уэйд лежит в остывающей воде в своей дурацкой ванне и скалится так, что скулы сводит. Теперь Паучок знает его имя. А ведь этот сопляк даже не подозревает, как он мечтал об этом в детстве!

Питер обходит гостиную, бродит по спальне, проверяет что-то на кухне. Наконец дверь в ванную открывается с пронзительным скрипом, похожим на стон боли.

Питер делает шаг внутрь и замирает на середине движения.

− Сюрпри-и-из! – восклицает Уэйд и брызгает в него водой. – Давненько не виделись, да? Зачем явился, Паучья Башка?

Питер смотрит на него, на зарубцевавшуюся кожу странного, нездорового цвета, на бугрящиеся шрамы, на черные пятна меланом. Наверняка он вспоминает все эти жуткие передачи BBC про болезни, вирусы и делящиеся с безумной скоростью раковые клетки, показанные в режиме «макро». В конце концов, Питер смотрит на член Уэйда, и это тоже довольно странно.

«Но твоему члену это определенно нравится».

− Ты озадачен, потрясен, разочарован, в ужасе, тебя тошнит, ты чувствуешь странное ощущение в районе мошонки, ты хочешь мне подрочить? – с готовностью подсказывает Уэйд.

Питер поднимает взгляд на его лицо, наполовину закрытое маской, и тут Уэйд понимает – Паркера едва не трясет от злости. Он так зол, что даже не сразу находит слова – только стоит и дышит так, что ноздри раздуваются.

«Раз, − отсчитывает Желтый, − два…»

− Я? Я, нахрен, хочу тебя убить! – орет Питер, безотчетно комкая пальцами низ своей футболки. – Что за дерьмо вообще происходит? Я думал, ты заболел или умер… Раньше ты не вылезал из моего дома, а потом просто пропал! 

Уэйд шлепает открытой ладонью по поверхности воды, и во взбешенного Питера снова летят брызги. На его очаровательной голубой футболке из магазина комиксов тут же расплываются мокрые пятна.

− О, пирожочек, ты такой милый, когда злишься, но ты же знаешь, я не могу умереть.  
Вот теперь Питера трясет по-настоящему. 

− Не можешь? Какого черта?! Я видел, как ты переходишь дорогу! Ты даже не смотришь по сторонам, а я должен ночью лежать в кровати и думать, не размазало ли тебя по Таймс-сквер! И ты мог бы отвечать на телефонные звонки, хотя бы когда число входящих переваливает за полсотни – так, знаешь, ради разнообразия!..

Уэйд облокачивается на бортик ванны.

− Ты думаешь обо мне долгими ночами? И как я выгляжу? Как-нибудь так? – он делает многозначительный пасс рукой. – А еще у нас под кроватью хранится костюм горничной! Может, ты думаешь обо мне в нем?

− Нет, в основном, я думаю, какой же ты урод без чувства самосохранения… − лицо Питера вытягивается в ужасе. – Прости, прости, боже, я совсем не то имел в виду! Ты меня бесишь, понял, но это не касается твоей внешности. Ты просто ужасный говнюк, которому плевать на чувства других людей, вот. А мышцы у тебя клевые.

− М-м. А говорил, что не хочешь мне подрочить, − улыбка Уэйда становится пугающей и хитрой. Пугающе-хитрой.

− Я и не хочу, − Паркер вспыхивает, и это все равно что смотреть на гребаный рассвет в канун апокалипсиса. У Питера краснеют уши, скулы, шея. Он того и гляди запылает, как Джонни Шторм. – Слушай… э-э-э…Что с тобой случилось?

− Какая хренова разница? Теперь я такой, и если ты не хочешь играть с Уилсоном-младшим, то будь лапочкой и вали отсюда, Паучья Башка. Хотя, если хочешь посмотреть на то, как я все делаю за тебя, оставайся, но тебе придется заплатить за пиццу, которую принесет курьер.

«Мы не заказывали пиццу», − ябедничает Желтый. Хорошо, что Паркер его не слышит.

− Вообще-то, я хотел знать, чем заслужил игнор с твоей стороны, − Питер поджимает губы. Теперь он выглядит, как один из этих строгих, вечно всем недовольных родителей из подростковых фильмов с телеканала Disney, − но да, конечно, не буду мешать твоему свиданию с правой рукой. Прости, что влез без приглашения и постучал перед этим в дверь не меньше миллиона раз, ты же был так занят, чтобы ответить мне. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он резко разворачивается и выходит из ванной, захлопнув за собой дверь. Уэйд с усилием садится, ставит локти на колени, подпирает кулаками подбородок и смотрит в стену. Время идет. Вода в ванне становится холодной и отвратительной.

«Ты же собирался подрочить, нет?..» − осторожно напоминает Желтый.

− Не, просто хотел, чтобы этот ботан свалил, − говорит Уэйд своим «серьезным» голосом, который ненавидит даже больше, чем овсянку и статистику детской смертности вместе взятые. − Рано еще Паучишке смотреть на такое.

Когда он наконец покидает ванную, Паркер почему-то все еще обретается в его квартире. Он выкинул бутылку из-под виски и даже немного разобрал бардак – точнее, просто сложил раскиданную одежду Уэйда на диван.

− Ты еще тут, Джейн? – удивляется Уэйд, почесывая бедро через полотенце, повязанное на талии. − Мы уж думали, ты сбежал от страшного викторианского Магнето, чтобы залечить раны в своем бедном маленьком сердечке.

Питер фыркает.

− Почти так все и было. Потом я наткнулся на «Джека Дэниэлса», и тот, как истинный бро, прояснил мне ситуацию. В следующий раз, если решишь уйти в запой, хотя бы напиши смску. А когда будет курьер с пиццей?

− Сегодня? Завтра? Никогда? Я забыл сделать заказ. Желтый хотел артишоков, а мы с Белым их ненавидим.

Питер знает про голоса и таблички с их репликами, похожие на долбанные субтитры. Уэйд уже имел честь познакомить Паркера с ними.

− Нахрен артишоки. Так и передай ему.

«Эй! На хрен тебя. Поверь, тебе там понравится».

Уэйд усмехается.

− Руки прочь, я его первый заметил.

− Что он говорит? – интересуется Питер.

− Что тебе стоит познакомиться с нами поближе. Сделай удивленное лицо, это же секрет, тсс!

Питер изгибает бровь.

− Еще ближе? Я только что видел тебя в ванне голым.

Уэйд протягивает руку и хлопает Паркера по груди. Хлоп, хлоп.

− И этот восхитительный момент останется с тобой навсегда. До самой смерти. Разве не чудесно, Паучок?

В эту минуту полотенце соскальзывает с бедер Уэйда и эффектно падает к его ногам, словно в той самой сцене какого-нибудь сериала из девяностых, где отношения героев должны в экстренном порядке перейти на вторую космическую скорость и покинуть орбиту планеты Френдзона. Питер машинально опускает взгляд и тут же отводит его в сторону.

− Боже!

− Нет, малыш, бог выглядит по-другому, знаешь, все эти бороды и разлетающиеся одежды… Хотя постой, так выглядит Гендальф, и Дамблдор тоже, коварные всеми уважаемые старики чертовски неоригинальны. А вот эта длинная смешная штука называется член. Гляди, он смотрит на тебя, ты ему понравился! 

Питер прижимает ладони к горящим щекам, его ресницы забавно подрагивают, когда он с невероятным упорством разглядывает стену с облезающими обоями.

− Оу. Да. Я думал, что видел все, но… Вот теперь я видел все. Но да, этот момент точно останется со мной до самой смерти.

*** *** ***

В честь вечера субботы они устраивают марафон самых безумных азиатских фильмов на свете. Во время просмотра «Девочки-машины» они ненадолго прерываются: сначала Уэйд ищет в интернете продавцов подержанных пулеметов, потому что еще не заработал свой первый миллион, а затем пытается откопать в завалах болгарку или хотя бы прилично наточенный тесак для мяса, чтобы отпилить себе руку и приделать на ее место что-то с вращающимся блоком стволов. Питеру совсем не нравится идея с отпиливанием руки, и он долго объясняет Уэйду, почему этого не стоит делать как минимум до покупки пулемета. Уэйд затыкает уши и во весь голос распевает переделанные рождественские гимны, в произвольных местах которых начинают появляться слова «унижение», «дрочка» и «арахисовое масло». Когда Питер пытается отнять его руки от ушей, он мотает головой, словно какой-нибудь недовольный пятилетка, которому не помешала бы воспитательная порка. У Паркера не слишком-то много познаний в области дисциплины, поэтому его попытки что-то сделать с Уэйдом оборачиваются очень вдохновляющей возней на диване. Уэйд даже успевает облапать Паркера, и хотя это продуманный тактический ход, Питер издает сладкий потерянный звук и на мгновенье застывает, когда большая горячая ладонь быстро касается внутренней стороны его бедра и так же молниеносно щупает между ног. Потом, конечно, наступает момент искупления: Питер извивается, как самый настоящий паук, брыкается и бьет почти в полную силу. Уэйд даже готов признать, что ему немножечко больно, но это пустяк по сравнению с только что пережитым им незабываемым опытом. Он больше никогда не будет мыть свою правую руку, никогда.

«Кому тут надо дать, чтобы Паучок нам дал?» – вопрошает Желтый в его голове.

«Вы слышали, как он стонет, слышали, слышали? Клянусь, только что мы были свидетелями теста пробной версии программы «Питер Паркер кончает»! И да, мы хотим приобрести лицензию на полную версию! Мы хотим, чтоб он кончал для нас постоянно!» − настойчиво требует Белый, которому недодали.

− Эй, эй, эй, эй, − рассеянно повторяет Уэйд, пытаясь утихомирить голоса в своей голове. – Сбавили обороты, оба, быстро. Никаких «но», в них содержатся канцерогены!

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Питер с видом оскорбленной невинности отсаживается на дальний конец дивана.

− Чувак, ты совсем чокнутый, − констатирует он странным голосом. – Нельзя трогать других парней… э-э-э… если ничего такого не имеешь в виду.

− Ничего такого? Что такое «ничего такое»? – Уэйд очень удачно изображает недоумение.

Питер насупливается и скрещивает руки на груди.

− Ладно, замяли, − он снимает фильм с паузы.

Паркер продолжает сидеть на отшибе. Уэйд какое-то время наблюдает за ним, а после, решив, что Паучку там одиноко, сгребает его и бесцеремонно подтягивает себе под бок. Питер, конечно, отбивается, но только для вида. Потом он устраивается поудобней, ерзает своей миленькой маленькой задницей и затихает. Уэйд поглядывает на него, широко ухмыляясь. Разомлевший Питер яростно моргает, стараясь не заснуть.

− Слушай, наверно, я пойду, − хрипло говорит он. – Меня просто вырубает. Поеду домой.

Он предпринимает попытку встать, но Уэйд удерживает его на месте.

− Эй, ты обещал посмотреть этот фильм со мной! Фильм, а не первые сорок минут фильма! Питер Паркер, где твои манеры? – говорит Уэйд тонким визгливым голосом, не слишком похоже копируя интонации тети Мэй. – Ты что, еще одна жертва безобразного воспитания читаури?

Питер страдальчески трет глаза.

− Ну ладно. Досмотрим эту дрянь, но потом я ухожу. Вообще-то, уже поздно, а мне далеко ехать.

Через четыре минуты он засыпает, уронив голову на плечо Уэйду.

«Паучок такой теплый, такой гладкий, − мурлыкает Желтый. – Давай потрогаем его? Ну давай же! Погладим его, нашего маленького ручного паучка. Он не заметит. Эй, пауки бывают ручными?»

− Кобры бывают ручными, − бормочет Уэйд, осторожно просовывая кончики пальцев Питеру под футболку. – Лягушки бывают ручными. Ящерицы бывают ручными. Пауки… о, я бы хотел его приручить. Я бы хорошо о нем заботился, учительница, можно мне?

Питер тихонько вздыхает во сне. Уэйд улыбается и, приподняв маску, проводит самым кончиком языка по его уху.

Никакой реакции.

Уэйд большим пальцем поглаживает живот Питера прямо под пупком, ощущая прилив радостного возбуждения. Он бы столько всего мог сделать! Протолкнуть пальцы под пояс джинсов Паркера. Нащупать резинку трусов. Позволить руке проскользнуть дальше…

«Тсс. Ты разбудишь его, болван, и он уйдет, − ругается Белый. – Смотри свое тупое кино!»

− Я буду осторожным! Как ниндзя! – громко шепчет ему Уэйд, но руку все же убирает. Как это дьявольски сложно – не разбудить Питера. Просто-таки сраная сверхзадача.

На экране второстепенных героев планомерно выкашивают под бодрую музыку, а после переключаются на главных. Паркер просыпается, лишь когда начинаются титры. Он дергается, резко поднимает голову.

− Что? Я что, спал? Сколько времени?.. – он щурится от света, поднимает руку с часами к глазам. – Полвторого?! Ты что, издеваешься? Почему ты меня не разбудил? − он недовольно смотрит на Уэйда.

− Ты выглядел таким милым, когда спал, я должен был сфотографировать тебя для открыток на День Благодарения. Канадский День Благодарения. Но теперь ты застрял тут, с нами, верно? Устоим пижамную вечеринку, выпьем какао с нутеллой, подеремся на подушках, сделаем бусы из конфет, найдем для тебя корону принцессы?..

Питер закрывает лицо руками и устало трет его.

− Блин, не знаю, что со мной случилось. Теперь Тетя Мэй меня убьет. Это все потому, что ты такой теплый, и на тебе можно лежать, понял! – он дарит Уэйду обвиняющий тычок.

− Эй! Поаккуратней там, у меня тоже есть печень! И я совсем не хочу, чтобы в ней была дырка, через которую можно наблюдать солнечное затмение! Хах, подловил, подловил, у меня нет печени, мы ее продали, чтобы оплатить безлимитный интернет!

− Ох, прости, − Питер поднимается с дивана, и без него левому боку становится чертовски холодно. – Я позвоню тете Мэй, она, наверно, уже с ума сходит.

− Она не звонила, так что, может, у нее уже новый племянник, − пожимает плечами Уэйд.

Питер шлепает его рукой по плечу.

− Ауч! Плохой Паук!

− Не болтай чушь про тетю Мэй, − серьезно говорит Питер и отходит в другой конец комнаты, чтобы позвонить. Уэйд ждет, когда он будет пытаться вталдычить своей тетке, что это совершенно безопасно – оставаться такому славному, такому хорошенькому пареньку на ночь у «этого странного типа», но этот очаровательный момент почему-то не настает. Питер говорит, что вернется к полудню, потому что страшно устал и просто не проснется раньше, а потом желает тете спокойной ночи. Он рассеянно улыбается, глядя в пустоту, потом косится на Уэйда и показывает ему жестами, что все хорошо.

− Посмотрим еще что-нибудь? – предлагает Уэйд, когда тот убирает телефон в карман. – И закажем вкусняшек? Огурцы, салат и лук, все на булочке с кунжутом…

− Нет, − мотает головой Питер. − Слушай, я правда страшно устал. Я лягу спать, а ты можешь еще посмотреть телек и заказать вкусняшек.

Уэйд морщит нос.

− Ну нет. Ты отнимаешь у меня все веселье. Мы не хотим быть социальным изгоем. И мы ляжем спать вместе с тобой, так ведь? Подожди-ка, у нас мало подушек, я знаю, что нам надо сделать, − объятый вдохновением, он устремляется в спальню, а Питер тащится за ним.

− Пять подушек – это, по-твоему, мало? И я не считаю ту огромную мягкую игрушку Человека Паука, страшнее которой нет ничего в этом мире! Уэйд! Уэ-э-э-э-эйд…

Уэйд распахивает шкаф, из которого немедленно выпадают мухобойка и моток проводов, и начинает рыться внутри.

− Она здесь, я знаю, в прошлый раз я сказал ей ждать нас здесь. Но она женщина, а они такие нетерпеливые… − он выворачивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. – Эй, сахарный пончик, можешь нам посветить?

− Просто скажи ей ползти на голос, чем бы она ни была, − ворчит Паркер, но все-таки включает фонарик на смартфоне и какое-то время крутится вокруг Уэйда, пытаясь найти место, откуда светить удобнее. Он ниже ростом, и для того, чтобы вытянуть руку над плечом Уэйда, ему приходится встать на цыпочки.

− О, малыш, просто обними меня за талию и прижмись сзади.

− Я уже прижался сзади, вряд ли тебе это помогло, − Питер и правда очень близко, но ха, в какой вселенной это называется «прижаться»? Маленький лжец, ему бы даже слюнявые обитатели домика в прериях не поверили бы. – Ищи давай!

− Смотрите, малыш Пити командует нами! Что? С какой хреновой стати я подкаблучник?.. – под вялую перебранку с обитателями своей головы, считающими, что ему давно пора начать самоутверждаться, Уэйд вытряхивает из недр шкафа насос и сдутую секс-куклу. Ее нехило помяло, так что выражение резинового лица скорее обвиняющее, чем привычно-тупое. – А вот и Кэтлин! Мы нашли ее!

− О, только не это, − Питер закатывает глаза. – Прости, если задеваю твои чувства, но… м-м-м, на минутку, я не собираюсь спать на надувной женщине! Или делать с ней что-либо еще! Не-а, не сегодня. Я даже пива не выпил. Я вообще ничего не пил!

− Но Паучок, ты даже не попытался! Она же такая мягкая и удобная! Не сейчас, конечно, сейчас она сморщенная и жуткая, но посмотри на себя, прежде чем кого-то критиковать! Это просто нечестно. Дай Кэти шанс, тыквочка.

Питер открывает рот и вновь его закрывает.

− Не-не-не. Нет, это не прокатит. Хотя знаешь, ты, конечно, можешь делать все, что угодно, а я лучше посплю на диване. Один.

Уэйд принимает скорбный вид.

− Не-а. Бугимэн сожрет тебя ночью, не успеешь ты засунуть руку в трусы и пропеть: «Упс, ай дид ит эгейн».

− Я возьму одну из твоих катан, − Питер запускает пальцы в волосы, но при этом как-то чудно крутит головой, будто пытается ее оторвать. – Если найду ее в этом бардаке. Хочешь, я подарю тебе вазу для катан? Это как ваза для зонтов, только… Ладно, неважно.

− Ты не можешь взять мою катану, это нарушает священный кодекс воинов великого и безразмерного хаоса. Но ты можешь взять меня с собой, − Уэйд делает многообещающее движение бровями, − я буду защищать тебя. Супергероям нужен полноценный сон… и вот это. Она принесет тебе удачу! − он сгружает мятую, невыносимо воняющую резиной Кэтлин на руки Питеру. Тот, брезгливо морщась, заталкивает ее обратно в шкаф, откуда то и дело выпадают вещи.

Наконец они ложатся спать. Питеру не удалось слинять на диван, поэтому он устраивается на краю кровати и размышляет вслух, не присохнут ли за ночь его линзы к роговице. Изголовье кровати украшают вонзенные в него сверху катаны. Уэйд раздевается до трусов, скидывая одежду на пол, но оставляет маску. Желтый возмущен, потому что от нее чешется лоб. Реально чешется.

− Эй, отвали, а? Это мой лоб. Заведи себе свой, если такой умный.

− И что, ты не снимешь маску? – Питер с интересом смотрит на него снизу вверх. Они бы с Желтым подружились, вреднючие зануды.

Уэйд подозрительно прищуривается.

− Хочешь разоблачить меня? Хитростью выведать мою личность?..

− Я знаю твою личность, я видел счета за кабельное, − Питер подсовывает ладонь под щеку. – Ты же знаешь, что у тебя там целая упаковка от пиццы, набитая счетами? Они все в масляных пятнах.

− … сдать меня властям? – остановиться посреди патетичного монолога не так-то просто, но на Уэйда запоздало снисходит озарение. – О! Подожди, постой! Сделка! Мы готовы пойти на торг. Мы готовы? Мы готовы! Сделай это ради мира во всем мире… Ради пончиков из «Тим Хортонз» и безопасного секса? Я избавлюсь от маски, если ты избавишься от джинсов.

Питер долго испытующе смотрит на него, потом медленно, будто кто-нибудь тут может прокричать ему в последний момент: «Не делай этого!», − расстегивает ширинку, выгибаясь, стаскивает с себя джинсы до лодыжек и дрыгает ногами, чтобы избавиться от них насовсем. Когда те комом вываливаются за пределы постели, он поднимает голову и расплывается в этой своей улыбке «Выкуси», которая просто-таки требует засунуть ему в рот носок – или что-нибудь побольше, потому что этому там самое место.

− О, малыш, ты такой же сахарный, как смерть диабетика, − тянет Уэйд тонко и визгливо, ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза.

Белый и Желтый наперебой требуют, чтобы он хоть что-нибудь предпринял. Когда эти двое начинают метаться, Уэйд думает, что табличкам не мешало бы появляться с радостными хлопками – будто попкорн жарят. Тогда их гротескный дуэт превратился бы в праздник с фейерверками.

Фейерверками и попкорном?..

«Почти голый Питер Паркер!»

«Наполовину голый Питер Паркер!»

«Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что на обложке нашего комикса написано «Языкастый наемник»? Оставим вопросы найма, но, может, пришло время применить язык по назначению?»

«Облизать им что-нибудь?..»

«Куда-нибудь его засунуть и подвигать им взад-вперед…»

«… или по кругу…»

Питер, кажется, тоже озадачен.

− Эй! – он подползает поближе и толкает несколько отвлекшегося Уэйда в плечо. – Снимешь маску? Ты обещал!

Уэйд закатывает глаза.

− Мы ничего не обещали тебе, наш маленький негодующий пирожочек. Разве мы клялись на мизинчиках? Или на Библии? Если мы дотронемся до Библии, отблески пожара осветят даже стены Алькатраса. Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, когда решишь меня шантажировать, Паучок.

Питер дергает углом рта.

− Что, правда? Ну, прекрасно. Спокойной тебе ублюдочной ночи!

Он щелкает выключателем так, будто пытается его казнить, а после снова падает на свой край кровати. Уэйд слышит его обиженное сопение и невесело ухмыляется.

«Всегда удивлялся, как это у тебя получается все просрать?» − вступает Белый.

− Это талант. Маленький смешной подарок Санта-Клауса, прежде чем я нашпиговал его свинцом… Рождественский фаршированный Санта.

«Ты же понимаешь, что он разделся для тебя? Ну, технически, снял штаны, но это ничего не меняет», − Желтый в роли сводни был бы дивно хорош, не будь таким озабоченным.

− Но я тоже снял ради него штаны! Я бы снял ради него еще что-нибудь.

Питер легонько пинает его ногой в голень.

− Ну так сними, а?

− Кожа шестнадцатилетней девственницы подойдет? Или я могу почистить банан… Ты понял, да?

− Уэйд!

− Черт, он вынуждает нас! Но потом никаких слез и криков, иначе кто-то встретит рассвет на улице… Шутка. Мы просто привяжем тебя к постели, и тебе придется смотреть на это лицо до самой смерти.

Питер вновь включает свет и усаживается на кровати по-турецки. В носках, трусах и футболке он здорово смахивает на героя порнушки. Того и гляди сейчас достанет черный вибратор из ящика с конспектами.

«У нас нет ящика с конспектами», − похоже, собственное откровение низвергает Желтого в пучины скорби.

− Ты всегда только обещаешь, а под конец – сплошное разочарование. Как в тот раз, когда ты сказал, что купишь мне «Хэппи Мил». Эй, где моя игрушка-миньон?..

Уэйд поджимает губы, качает головой и сдергивает маску. Та падает на скомканное одеяло. Отдельно, сама по себе, она выглядит чужеродно. Есть в этом что-то неправильное.

− Приве-ет! Ну что, доволен? В твоем маленьком мирке уже появились единороги, срущие радугой, или, может, лепреконы предложили тебе горшочек своего драгоценного дерьма?

Питер долго смотрит на него – ему в глаза, − потом подбирается ближе, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и держит так, будто голова Уэйда может в любую минуту отвалиться.

− И что, вот это – все? – спрашивает он, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд. – А я так надеялся повизжать от ужаса!

− Хэй, ты меня оскорбляешь, ты в курсе? Видел бы ты, сколько конфет я собираю на Хэллуин! – отвечает Уэйд, которому от всего этого как-то не по себе. – И что с тобой не так? Я жуткий, вообще-то. Ты должен меня бояться.

«Правильно. Будь мужчиной, стой на своем!» − подбадривает его Белый.

Питер отнимает одну руку от его щеки и со странно зачарованным видом касается кончиками пальцев переносицы Уэйда, мягко трогает то место, где должна начинаться бровь и где теперь лишь зарубцевавшаяся кожа. Другая узкая ладонь сползает Уэйду под челюсть.

− Ты жуткий, ага, − каждое слово Питера звучит все тише и тише. – Я тебя боюсь, − он совершенно возмутительно улыбается. – Просто в ужасе.

То, что происходит дальше, странно даже по меркам Уэйда, а уж он-то практически лицензированный психопат. Питер тянется вперед всем телом, на его лице – отстраненное, почти блаженное выражение, и он, пресвятые испанские черепушки, зажмуривает глаза.

«Где он такого понахватался? – в паузы между словами Белый умудряется вставить мучительные звуки подступающего приступа тошноты. – Все, сваливаю отсюда к кому-нибудь другому. Эй, готов поклясться, никто не дарит свои первые целомудренные поцелуи Тони Старку!»

Уэйд отклоняет голову назад, и их с Питером губы не встречаются где-то посередине между страной фантазий и реальностью романов «Harlequin». Почувствовав, что что-то пошло не так, Паркер распахивает глаза и смотрит вопросительно. Уэйд радостно скалится в ответ. Питер вновь закрывает глаза, делает это плавное, почти нереальное движение вперед – и его снова ждет облом. Тогда он снова обхватывает лицо Уэйда руками, и его большие пальцы обвиняющее утыкаются тому куда-то под скулы.

− Эй, − говорит Питер с таким напряжением, будто внутри него колючую проволоку свивают в мотки.

Идиот.

− Эй, − передразнивает его Уэйд и, резко подавшись вперед, буквально сминает его губы.

Где-то в небе кто-то фальшиво выводит троекратное «Аллилуйя!».

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Пояснения:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Я здесь для отдыха. Мне нечего декларировать (исп.)
> 
> 2) Не важно, малыш. Поверните направо. Поверните налево. Привет! (исп.)


	2. Это правда та вселенная?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного болтовни:  
> эту главу я дописывала в агонии, чтобы успеть к РСИЯ : / Очень мало сна и очень много адреналина сделали свое черное дело: на выходе получилось совсем не то, что /на входе/ я изначально планировала.  
> Как бы там ни было, если вам понравится текст, за него можно проголосовать [вот тут](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/5478) =)
> 
> Текст героически вычитала **Персе** , моя благодарность которой не знает границ

  
_I am the Lizard King_  
_I can do anything_  
_The Doors – The Celebration Of The Lizard_  


  
Когда Уэйд просыпается, Питер лежит на нем и тихо дышит ему в шею. Уэйд высвобождает руки из складок одеяла, накрывает ладонями спину Питера. У него очень гладкая, мягкая кожа – так чудно это чувствовать неровными, изъеденными шрамами подушечками пальцев. С этой штукой на руках – на всем его теле – каждое прикосновение кажется неправильным, не таким, как он помнит. Словно все это сплошной обман. Уэйд осторожно нащупывает дуги ребер, потом опускает руки Питеру на поясницу и ниже, ведет к аккуратным ягодицам, которые так удобно ложатся в ладони. Охуенно.

«Какая же у Пити миленькая задница, да? – исполненный умиления Желтый нарушает радиомолчание. – Две половинки офигительного совершенства!..»

«Тихо, ты, разбудишь − он сбежит от нас и будет жалеть о вчерашнем до конца своих дней!» − вносит Белый отрезвляющую ноту паники.

− Мы можем запереть его здесь, − говорит Уэйд шепотом, потому что, серьезно, самое время вмешаться. – Тогда он останется со мной навсегда. Я буду ухаживать за ним… Ладно, ладно, мы будем. Правда же?.. И нет, мы не станем кормить его кошачьим кормом, ты, дебил.

Питер ерзает на нем, просыпаясь.

− М-м-м?

«О, мои поздравления, ваше жопоголовое величество! Ты все-таки его разбудил!» − шипит Белый.

Все это уже начинает смахивать на внутреннюю семейную драму.

Уэйд гладит большими пальцами зад Питера, не так давно провозглашенный совершенным – и удивительным, конечно же, это же зад Человека-Паука, − выписывая на нем широкие полукружия. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И чтобы продлиться долго.

− Открой глазки, Паучок, время проснуться и прийти в ужас.

Питер поднимает голову так резко, что успевает со всей силы засветить Уэйду в подбородок лбом. Уэйд от неожиданности клацает зубами.

«Хух, это было сильно! – восторгается Белый. – Только что у тебя был реальный шанс потерять дар речи! Навсегда-а-а-а!»

− О Боже! – стонет Питер, одной рукой ощупывая свою голову, а другой – многострадальный подбородок Уэйда, с которым, по правде говоря, все не так уж и плохо. – Уже вечер? Сколько мы проспали?.. – его растерянный, немного сонный взгляд задерживается на окне, в котором виднеются дом напротив и кусок яркого утреннего неба, после чего Питер вновь стонет и роняет голову Уэйду на плечо. – Еще так рано! Какого черта? Что происходит? Это гребаный будильник прозвонил, да? Всегда забываю отключить эту машину пыток в выходные. 

Уэйд осуждающе цокает языком, прижимая Питера к себе, стискивает его с такой силой, что это должно выдавить весь воздух из его легких. Нет, он совсем не хочет задушить Питера, просто тот должен быть ближе, еще ближе, если бы Уэйд мог, он бы впаял его в себя, чтобы дурная Паучья Башка больше никуда не делся и чтобы какой-нибудь Дэймос случайно его не грохнул. 

− Ты все делаешь не так, Паутиноголовый! Милая тетушка совсем ничему тебя не научила. Какой просчет! Что за роковая ошибка! Когда просыпаешься утром рядом со странным типом, который выглядит подозрительно и вполне может оказаться маньяком, ты должен тихонько собрать все свои паучьи вещички и прошмыгнуть за дверь, а не бить хозяина квартиры лбом. Твои крохотные косточки что, налиты адамантием? А теперь ты так бездарно потерял свой последний шанс свалить отсюда!

Питер смеется в его объятиях, и Уэйд чувствует движение его губ на своей коже, как едва ощутимый поцелуй.

− О нет, нет! И какой же из вариантов кошмарного будущего меня ждет?

− Я прикую тебя к батарее и буду трахать дни напролет. Потому что теперь я могу трахать тебя, да, и нам нужно наверстать столько всего! – на самом деле, ночью они успели только отдрочить друг другу – дважды! – но черт побери, если Уэйд остановится на этом. К тому же, во время второго раунда он успел пощекотать Пити его маленькую девственную дырочку, просунув внутрь палец на какие-то полфаланги, и то, как его Паучка выгнуло от этого, обещало новые горизонты и грандиозное будущее. Уэйд не может это так просто оставить. Не теперь, когда ему реально интересно, как Питер отреагирует, если протолкнуть ему в задницу язык, издавая при этом звук, имитирующий шум моторной лодки. − Сделать это на диване и в ванной, и на кухонном столе, и на крыше, и на другой крыше! И опробовать позу «Подвешенные ножницы»! Так, план с батареей пошел по пизде, но ведь пока ты с нами, все отлично, верно, тыковка? Поэтому я просто тебя запру. Стоп, но мы же взрослый, состоявшийся член общества! Нам нужно работать, что же делать? Нашему маленькому Паучку будет очень скучно сидеть тут одному. Придумал, придумал! Я возьму тебя с собой. Просто не смотри ни на кого другого, если не хочешь, чтобы его распополамили, как какую-нибудь печеньку «Орео», которую намного вкуснее есть по частям…

Питер трется виском о его плечо, скользит носом и губами вдоль линии челюсти. Это чертовски отвлекает, так что хитрющему Паркеру удается высвободиться из захвата Уэйда и лечь, как ему хочется – набок, рядом. Его худые коленки утыкаются Уэйду в бедро. Питер сопит так, будто собирается снова заснуть, его рука медленно двигается по груди Уэйда, вырисовывая непонятные фигуры. Кончики пальцев обводят шрамы от ожогов – у них нечеткие, странные контуры, чем-то напоминающие очертания барханов в пустыне. Уэйду почему-то вспоминается детство, когда еще никакой дряни на его коже и в помине не было. Тогда, лет в десять, он сильно болел и несколько дней лежал с высоченной температурой, галлюцинируя, − размеренный ритм рисунка на обоях вдруг начинал искажаться, а убогие цветы принимали пугающие очертания чего-то зубастого. Если хорошенько нажраться, то все эти рубцы могли бы быть похожи на что-то другое: световые пятна перед глазами умирающего от кессонной болезни или на потоки лавы, растекающейся после извержения какого-нибудь исландского вулкана с непроизносимым названием.

− Пити наверняка считает, что мы урод… − говорит Уэйд, хотя Желтый с Белым изо всех сил убеждают его не поднимать эту тему. По их мнению, он просто рок-звезда, как Джим Моррисон или Фредди Меркьюри. Кто-то такой же харизматичный, безумный и мертвый. Мертвый?! − Но постойте, шрамы украшают мужчину! Я прямо-таки ебаная Мисс Вселенная!.. Эй, Паучок, что скажешь?

Рука Паркера прекращает рисовать на зарубцевавшейся коже что-то, похожее на огромного мутировавшего бронтозавра. Даже странно, как красиво она – едва тронутая загаром кожа, длинные пальцы, остро проступающие костяшки − может смотреться на чем-то настолько отталкивающем. «Современное искусство?» − предполагает Желтый, но Уэйд не успевает выразить свое отношение к его замашкам воображалы: Питер поднимает на него взгляд, полный наигранного изумления:

− Это шрамы?! Вот черт, чувак, а я-то думал, что это карта сокровищ, и мы крупно разбогатеем!

Уэйд ухмыляется.

− Хе, конечно же, так и есть! Это карта сокровищ! Давай, малыш, ты найдешь что-то очень большое, если будешь двигаться на шесть часов. 

Питер приподнимает брови, словно бы спрашивая: «И почему ты такой придурок?», после чего неожиданно расплывается в улыбке и следует его совету.

«Завтрак в стиле мексиканской фиесты всегда можно отложить на неопределенное время», − тянет Желтый с преисполненными снобизма интонациями, а потом резко переходит на междометия.

*** *** ***

Уэйд будит Питера среди ночи. Тот бормочет что-то, хватает его за руку и засовывает ее себе под щеку, но Уэйд непреклонен.

− Эй, Паучок? Сладенький, вставай, это о-очень важно. Давай же, скоро мы услышим жужжание вертушек, и кто-то начнет орать в рупор, что их послал Пентагон.

Питер стонет что-то непечатное, приподнимает голову. На улице еще темно; они и заснули-то всего какие-то три часа назад.

− Уэйд, ты чего?

Уэйд переворачивается набок, облокачиваясь на подушку над плечом Паркера.

− Давай сыграем в игру? – шепчет он, перекидывает ногу через ноги Питера, на мгновение вжимая их в раскаленные простыни. Потом находит новые точки опоры, упирается в матрас коленом и рукой, нависает сверху. – Ты будешь хорошеньким маленьким супергероем, а я – чудовищем, которое вылезло из самого гребаного ада, чтобы оттрахать тебя.

Лицо Питера тонет в тенях, но Уэйд придвигается так близко, что видит все – как ресницы сонно опускаются и тут же взмывают вверх, как губы растягиваются в заговорщицкой усмешке, жаркой, как сама преисподняя.

− И что мне нужно делать? – шепчет Питер срывающимся голосом, будто ему не хватает дыхания, будто вокруг океан, он захлебывается, и все, что ему остается – цепляться за Уэйда.

Это просто финальная сцена из сраного Титаника, но все будет не так, совсем не так, пусть Кэмерон утрется.

Уэйд склоняется к лицу Питера и выдыхает ему в губы:

− Кричи.

*** *** ***

− Уэйд! – вскрикивает Питер и тут же повторяет сдавленно, − А-а-а, Дэдпул! Я… я больше не могу. Я сейчас упаду!

Конечно же, он не упадет, Уэйд держит Питера под ягодицы, раздвигая их, растягивая самыми кончиками пальцев края ануса, который сейчас так охуительно полон его члена. Питер легкий, и да, он прекрасно цепляется за плечи Уэйда и очень правильно обхватывает его талию ногами, так что ему почти ничего не грозит. Ну, разве что быть затраханным до смерти.

Хотя Уэйд должен признать: развлекаться вот так, стоя без всякой опоры – адски неудобно. Под вопль Желтого: «Равновесие!» он расставляет ноги шире, немного отклоняет корпус назад и поддает бедрами вперед и вверх с большей силой. Висящего на нем Питера подбрасывает, он с силой жмурится, приоткрыв рот. 

− Хватайся за стены! − восклицает Уэйд, но из-за сбивающегося дыхания его голос звучит странно, с шипением. – Стены – твои друзья!

Питер открывает глаза – какие же они у него пьяные, он почти не здесь, − и пытается пнуть его пяткой в поясницу. Тут же он чувствует, что начинает соскальзывать, и вновь прижимается, такой горячий, что Уэйд может чувствовать это через костюм.

О да!

Теперь все по канону: он трахается в своем восхитительном супергеройском костюме, и да, ему наплевать, что совсем скоро тот будет весь в пятнах от спермы и смазки. Это того стоит. Кроме того, его безумно заводит то, как член Питера трется о его обтянутый спандексом живот. 

«В этом есть что-то трогательное, − признает Белый таким голосом, будто сейчас пустит слезу. – Скрытая поэзия пениса!»

− Заткнись! – бормочет Уэйд, хотя нудный Белый только что выдал ту еще непыльную шутку и теперь будет гордиться собой до скончания веков. Питер начинает сползать, его пальцы вдавливаются в плечи Уэйда до синяков, пока сам он дрожит и безуспешно пытается замереть и в то же время подвигать бедрами, чтобы словить еще немного кайфа. Уэйд, с шумом выдохнув, заставляет себя перестать вбиваться в него и, когда с губ Питера срывается короткий звук неудовольствия, просто приподнимает его руками, почти позволяя своему члену выскользнуть из него, а потом опускает обратно. Страшно хочется сделать это рывком и посмотреть, как Питер потрясенно распахнет глаза, вскрикнув, но если ему не понравится этот аттракцион, Уэйду потом не оправдаться перед Белым и Желтым. И – ладно, ладно, только без нотаций на этот раз! – он просто хочет, чтобы его Паучку тоже было круто.

− Когда придет твой костюм, мы сделаем все правильно, − шепчет он на ухо Питеру, приподнимая и опуская его. Руки наливаются тяжестью, воздух начинает густеть, с трудом проталкиваясь в легкие. − просто не могу дождаться, когда сдеру его с тебя. Не надевай белье, ладно? Сто пудов, Человек Паук его не носил. Ты вообще видел эти комиксы? – вместо ответа Питер стонет, запрокинув голову, и Уэйд прерывается, чтобы облизать его кадык. − Он же выглядит, как потенциальная жертва изнасилования: тонкие запястья, хрупкие щиколотки, попка, за которую хочется укусить. Когда я увидел твой зад, все сразу понял. Он просто нечто. Конечно, если защищаешь мир от зла, будь готов, что кто-нибудь очень злой – или неопределившийся, мы еще не определились со своей позицией, но нам нравится быть сверху, − просто стащит с тебя эти облегающие штаны и засунет тебе в задницу язык. В лучшем случае. Но почему бы и нет?.. Мы так и сделаем. Прямо сейчас? А-а-а, нет, я хочу кончить.

Ему едва хватает дыхания, легкие жжет, Белый и Желтый в его голове размазываются, превращаясь в полосы цвета – никаких реплик, никакого звука. Внутри как будто разрастается вакуум, снаружи малейшие шумы превращаются в какофонию. Он слышит стук сердца Питера, слышит дыхание Питера, чувствует его запах, распадающихся на множество простейших элементов: апельсиновый сок, шампунь, чистая кожа, проступивший пот. Он не знает, почему из этого складывается что-то настолько крышесносное. Ему и не хочется знать: он кончает, и это почти как если бы ему вышибли мозги, и он за мгновение от смерти до возрождения увидел врата гребаного рая.

*** *** ***

Любое дерьмо межгалактических масштабов начинается обычно с чего-то незначительного, вовсе не предвещающего беды.

На этот раз все начинается с того, что у Уэйда ломается дверь холодильника. Ничего серьезного – просто она закрывается не так плотно, как раньше, из-за чего лампочка в холодильнике горит все время, а не только когда его откроют. Из-за того, что дверца немного отходит, холодильник удивительным образом светится в темноте, наводя на мысли об одержимости демонами и о том, что кто-то постоянно ищет в нем еду. 

Питер говорит, что с этим можно разобраться самим, уходит в спальню и долго ищет там хоть что-нибудь полезное для ремонта. Он роется в шкафу, где находится самая пыльная и захламленная Нарния во всех девяти мирах, с грохотом выдвигает и задвигает обратно ящики прикроватного столика… А потом шум поисков стихает так внезапно, что это невозможно проигнорировать.

− Сладенький, обнаружил что-нибудь подходящее? – интересуется Уэйд.

Ответом ему служит тишина, а тишина – это всегда плохо. Самые плохие вещи случаются в тишине.

− Сладенький?.. – переспрашивает Уэйд громче.

Из спальни доносится едва слышный шорох.

«Ну, по крайней мере, Бугимэн не затащил его в то измерение, что начинается у нас под кроватью», − философски замечает Желтый.

Уэйд заставляет себя подняться и тащится в спальню, чтобы проверить, что стряслось, потому что вот это молчание на всех частотах Паучка – совсем, даже отдаленно не круто. 

− Ты не мог найти мою коллекцию трусиков бывших, мой маленький Шерлок, потому что недавно мы решили пожертвовать ее на благотворительность, Фонд активно мастурбирующих сопляков выразил нам бесконечную благодарность, но пожимать их отвратительные потные ладошки я отказался, кто знает, когда в последний раз они мыли руки и все такое. Исходя из всего этого, найти пакет с секретами, объединившими меня и Викторию, ты не мог, так что… − Уэйд обрывает себя, потому что Питер, ссутулившись, сидит на кровати и перебирает его старые рецепты на лекарства. Потертая жестяная коробка для завтраков с изображением Скуби-Ду, в которой хранятся обезболивающие, стоит у его ног и – черт, только полного кретина не навела бы на подозрения эта гора шприц-тюбиков и банок с таблетками. Но все эти медицинские бумажки!.. Он должен был сразу же разорвать их и сжечь то, что осталось, или, может, засунуть в банку с камнями и отправить на дно Ист-Ривер. Зачем только он хранит это дерьмо?.. 

Блядь.

Бляяяяяядь.

− Сладенький, послушай…

Питер медленно поднимает голову. 

− Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

Взгляд у него страшный. Такой взгляд должен заставлять землю разверзаться прямо под ногами грешников, чтобы те с визгами и воплями «Но я же еще не прошел последний «Ассассинз Кри-и-ид»!..» проваливались в бездну, на дне которой кипятят в больших котлах фритюрное масло не первой свежести и слушают Тейлор Свифт.

«Никогда», − говорит Желтый. Он честный, и джентльмен к тому же. Во всяком случае, сегодня.

Белый выбирает тактику игнорирования проблемы и отмалчивается.

Уэйд засовывает руки в карманы черных тренировочных штанов. Там, в карманах, тепло и просторно. Он бы и сам хотел уменьшиться и отсидеться в каком-нибудь кармане.

Сейчас будут слезы, а он ненавидит слезы. Серьезно, не плакать же из-за него, ебанутого мудака, который выглядит так, будто отплясывал ритуальные танцы вокруг четвертого энергоблока атомной электростанции в Чернобыле, пока над ней кружили пожарные вертолеты. 

− Завтра? Послезавтра? В последний день среды?..

− Идиот, − говорит Питер устало. Его голос звучит надтреснуто, будто у него воспалено горло, и каждое слово дается с усилием. – Среда – это тоже день.

− Ты загоняешь меня в угол, Паутинник. Рушишь мой хрупкий мир, − говорит Уэйд. Голос его сначала взлетает до визга терменвокса, а потом снижается, становится хриплым. Хочется прокашляться.

«Если он начнет разводить сырость, мы уходим, − встревает Белый, который тоже считает слезы проблемой. – Нужно было предвидеть такой уебищный поворот событий, ты, болтливая задница. Теперь он будет нас жалеть. Теперь в его глазах мы будем еще большим ничтожеством, и это просто бьет все рекорды высшего пиздеца».

− Ну, знаешь… − Питер обхватывает себя руками, как будто мерзнет, и начинает раскачиваться на краю кровати взад-вперед. – Мой хрупкий мир тоже рухнул. И мне, кажется, нехило врезало одним из его кусков…

«Он сейчас заплачет! – взвывает Желтый. – Дурья башка, да сделай ты что-нибудь!»

«Уходи! Проваливай отсюда и никогда не возвращайся! – пытается переорать его Белый. – Он проревется и забудет! Сколько в его возрасте надо, чтобы прореветься и забыть? Две недели, месяц?..»

Питер вновь наклоняет голову и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Рвано выдыхает.

Уэйд чувствует, что если сейчас услышит что-то похожее на рыдание, то не выдержит и уйдет. Или обнимет Питера, слижет слезы с его глаз, вдохнет напоследок сладкий воздух у него за ухом, потому что где-то там начинается волшебство, а потом уйдет? Гребаное блядство, никто не говорил ему, что будет так тяжело. Что такое дерьмо вообще может произойти. Ну да, он забыл про свой ебаный неоперабельный рак, но разве не к этому все стремятся? Типа, сделайте все возможное, чтобы больной чувствовал себя нормальным, реализовавшим себя членом общества. И ведь никто не предупреждал, что, когда Уэйд мать твою Уилсон, которому везет как новобранцу, наступившему на противопехотную мину, прислушается к какому-нибудь из пиздецки тупых советов по социализации, случится просто-таки эпическое говнище. И ведь да, он может регенерировать и все такое, но вдруг что-то пойдет не так?..

«Твой онколог, доктор Мэттьюс, считал, что все пошло не так, когда та мерзкая родинка начала расти», − вспоминает Желтый.

− Ах, это все мои голубые глаза, светлые волосы и розовые веснушки, − говорит Уэйд, неприятно ухмыляясь своим словам. Теперь ни волос, ни веснушек. От глаз избавиться не удалось, но он еще может одолжить у соседки миксер.

− Никто никогда не болтался со мной целыми днями, − тихо начинает Питер, продолжая слегка раскачиваться, − знаешь, я иногда думал, что со мной не так, у меня ведь всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы заводить друзей… Не то, чтобы я не общительный, тетя Мэй говорит, что меня не заткнуть, но всем обычно плевать на мою болтовню. Знаешь, как это бывает? Они просто пропускают твои слова мимо ушей, да, и никто из них тебя не замечает, − он распрямляется, делая глубокий вдох, его грудь поднимается и медленно опадает. – Но, понимаешь… Ты. Ты подарил мне эту чертову утку! И явился той ночью в своем крутом супер-геройском костюме! Боже, я подумал тогда: «Этот парень шизофреник! И он прирежет меня катаной из сувенирного магазина!» − Питер сдавленно хихикает, прежде чем зажать себе рот руками. Мотает головой и отнимает ладони от побледневших губ. – Ты постоянно таскаешь мне какую-то еду, и хотя от нее к тридцати годам я заработаю ожирение сердца, я не могу просто отказаться от чертового тако в сырной тортилье с хрустящими кусочками курицы, потому что это просто преступление! И ты делаешь ради меня все эти дурацкие скучные дела, которые мне поручает тетя Мэй! А однажды ты целый день не давал мне наступать на пол и носил на руках!..

− Вокруг была лава, а ты не умеешь восстанавливаться, − начинает оправдываться Уэйд, но Питер перебивает его:

− И каков прогноз?

− Хех, я почти уверен, что будет солнечно, но если тебя интересует, с какой скоростью крохотные раковые клеточки делают новых раковых клеточек на курорте под названием «Уэйд Уилсон», то мы понятия не имеем, потому что просто забираем у доктора Дулиттла рецепты на лекарства и сбегаем в закат. Он нам не понравится, от него пахнет тигровым бальзамом и средством от моли. Фи, тигровый бальзам! – Уэйд картинно передергивается, чтобы продемонстрировать все свое презрение к изыскам тайской медицины и ментолу, когда Питер вдруг подается вперед, хватает его за низ футболки и тянет к себе. Уэйд делает шаг вперед, случайным пинком отправляя коробку с лекарствами под кровать, и замирает между раздвинутых ног Питера.

«Что предпримет он? Что сделаешь ты?» – нагнетает обстановку Желтый. Как он только обходится без попкорна?

− Не смей умирать, − говорит Питер едва слышно, обхватывая Уэйда руками за талию. – Я просто… запрещаю тебе. Какого хрена?.. Не смей умирать, ты слышишь? – он утыкается лицом Уэйду в живот, и, судя по тому, как сильно Паучок в него вжимается, он поставил перед собой цель задохнуться самым нелепым образом.

Уэйд ждет, когда же на его футболке начнут расплываться мокрые пятна, но Питер не плачет. Правда, трясет его как при лихорадке. Конвульсии накатывают и накатывают.

Уэйд сдается. Опускает руки на плечи Питера, водит по ним ладонями, дожидаясь, когда дрожь начнет стихать, гладит короткие волоски на шее, нежно трет большими пальцами за ушами. Белый напоминает ему, что он это зря, что надо уйти – чем раньше, тем лучше, − но Питер так близко, такой печальный, как только можно его не коснуться?..

− Тс-с-с, малыш. Паучок, ты там не задохнешься? Или ты отрастил жабры? Никогда не слышал о пауках с жабрами, но, солнышко, давай, тебе лучше все-таки вдохнуть немного воздуха, вот увидишь, это только пойдет на пользу.

Питер мотает головой, даже не думая отстраниться.

− Почему ты так расстроился, пирожок? Все хорошо, − Уэйд принимается ворошить его волосы – сначала мягко, а потом так, будто ставит ему ирокез. − Я совершенно точно не умру. Я тебе обещаю. О, хочешь, я даже принесу тебе клятву? Я могу поклясться. Хм, именем своей матери? Не уверен, что помню ее имя. Ей нравилось, когда ее называют Карамелька… Ладно, похрен. Я не умру, и точка. Я же дал тебе слово! А еще я умею регенерировать. С такой примочкой нельзя так просто взять и отбросить ласты, малыш, это целое искусство, полное веселья и вдохновения!

− Ты всегда так говоришь, − бубнит Питер ему в живот, и вибрация от звуковой волны вкупе с горячим дыханием заставляют Уэйда прикрыть глаза. 

− М-м-м, да. И я никогда не вру, слово Дэдпула.

− Ты как-то рассказывал, как спас Нью-Йорк от целой армии зомби-президентов США, успев при этом подружиться с призраком Бена Франклина. И еще про безумный мир, где были другие зомби, не те, которые приносили присягу на Библии перед всем американским народом… 

− И это все правда! – со знанием дела кивает Уэйд. – Кстати, у Вудро Вильсона (1) тоже вполне супергеройское имя. И откуда я вообще о нем знаю? Я же канадец… Чертовы зомби-президенты!..

− Серьезно, почему это всегда зомби? 

− Не всегда, малыш. Не стоит забывать о скруллах. А еще я видел Моби Дика!

− Да, я тоже. На обложке книги про Моби Дика, − Питер нехотя разжимает руки, отпуская Уэйда. 

− О, твое неверие ранит нас сильнее, чем падение цен на нефть, − тянет тот обиженно. – Но мы можем доказать тебе! 

«Знаешь, в чем разница между достопочтенным мистером Вильсоном, надравшим зад Рузвельту, и тобой? – встревает Белый. – У него были его «Четырнадцать пунктов», а у тебя нет даже достойных аргументов!»

Уэйд дергает головой.

− Неправда, у меня есть аргументы! Поразительное волшебство регенерации, призываю тебя! – восклицает он, взмахивая воображаемым магическим жезлом, и, стремительно развернувшись, выскакивает из спальни, потому что у него есть идея, и ей не хватает совсем чуть-чуть до того, чтобы называться восхитительной! В конце концов, у Уэйда все еще есть его исцеляющий фактор, есть молоток, есть гвозди, есть пальцы, и одним из этих малышей он даже готов пожертвовать, чтобы доказать свою правоту – и сделать так, чтобы Питер перестал расстраиваться. Потому что когда Паучок расстроен, Уэйд чувствует себя так ужасно, будто у него в душе несварение и ей по-настоящему сильно хочется проблеваться.

− Уэйд! − Питер подрывается с кровати, как по сигналу тревоги.

«Паучье чутье», − удовлетворенно отмечает Желтый.

− Уэйд! 

− Глянь-ка, да мы богаты!− с кривой усмешкой говорит Уэйд, вытаскивая ящик с инструментами из-под мойки на кухне. Помимо молотка и гвоздей, половина из которых кривые и ржавые, в нем лежат плоскогубцы, отвертка, несколько монеток, фигурка Плохого копа из набора «Лего» и косточка от персика. 

– Зачем тебе все это? − испуганный Питер влетает в кухню. − На самом деле ты робот, которого отправили в прошлое, чтобы уничтожить будущее?..

Уэйд протягивает ему один из гвоздей, такой кривой, будто его скрючило от радикулита.

− Давай, Пити, нам нужна капелька твоей помощи. Просто подержи вот этого уродца, а я врежу по нему молотком… Нет! Черт! Пресвятое дерьмо, ты можешь пораниться! Если на тебе останется хоть самая крохотулечная, еле заметная царапинка, Белый с Желтым никогда мне этого не простят! – Уэйд зашвыривает гвоздь обратно в ящик с инструментами. – Хуй с ним, обратимся к классике! – он хватает один из ножей, стоящих в деревянной подставке, и рывком вонзает себе в руку раньше, чем Питер успевает его остановить. Удар такой сильный, что нож, разрывая мышцы, входит в ладонь по рукоятку. Больше похоже на какой-то дебильный фокус, если не вдаваться в подробности.

На мгновенье воцаряется тишина. Питер смотрит на нож совершенно круглыми глазами, приоткрыв рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но в последнюю секунду забыл, что. Уэйд тоже смотрит на нож – скорее с интересом, хотя рука болит просто невыносимо.

«Ой, ладно, это всего лишь детский пикник на лужайке по сравнению с тем, как ощущаются ожоги восьмидесяти процентов тела», − только отмахивается Белый. От этой заразы не дождешься сострадания.

− Твою мать! – наконец отмирает Питер. – Ты продырявил свою долбанную руку! 

− Без паники, сладенький, сейчас все будет, − фыркает Уэйд и с усилием выдергивает нож из ладони. Кровь из открытой раны тут же начинает лить, как в каком-нибудь низкопробном ужастике. Красные капли одна за другой падают на засаленный кухонный линолеум.

− Так, ладно, − говорит Питер медленно, пытаясь, очевидно, последовать совету Уэйда. Протягивает вперед руки, показывая ладони, словно какой-нибудь славный парень из службы спасения, которому неприятности ни к чему. – Не знаю, что происходит у тебя в голове, но, пожалуйста, послушай меня и положи нож. Просто положи и больше ничего не предпринимай, я сгоняю за… чем-нибудь. Простыней. Полотенцем. Надувными манжетами для плавания. Не знаю. Тут же целый кровавый Ниагарский водопад, жизнь меня к такому не подготовила!..

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Уэйд хватает его за плечо здоровой рукой.

− Малыш, подожди, ты пропустишь тот фантастический момент, когда эта штука исчезнет!

Питер бросает на него по-настоящему пугающий взгляд.

− Клянусь, лучше ей так и сделать к моему возвращению!.. – после этого он выворачивается из захвата Уэйда и выбегает из кухни.

Уэйд вновь вперивает взгляд в свою руку.

− Ну же, давай, регенеративная магия! Ты ставишь нас в неловкое положение.

На самом деле, дыра в руке – это ужас как больно, а самое дерьмовое в ней то, что выглядит она так, будто не собирается затягиваться в ближайшее время – то есть, очень нахально. Уэйд поднимает проколотую ладонь на уровень глаз и около минуты пристально вглядывается в ровную вертикальную рану. От крови, стекающей вниз по запястью, рукав толстовки становится влажным и неприятно-липким.

«У нас украли исцеляющий фактор! – ужасается Желтый. – Вот козлины!»

«Может, он просто замедлился? – предполагает Белый с надеждой. – Наверно, нам стоит попить витамины, как всем среднестатистическим лохам».

− Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, − констатирует Уэйд озадаченно. Потому что – вот черт, он реально надеялся, что его крутое, супер-модифицированное и неубиваемое тело играет с ним в одной команде.

− Да-а, Хьюстон на связи, и сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем, − вернувшийся Питер швыряет на кухонный стол какие-то пузырьки, упаковку бинтов и веселенькое полотенце с утятами. – Чувак, если собираешься и дальше так развлекаться, тебе надо серьезно поработать над содержимым аптечки в ванной, сейчас там только вот это и упаковка «Ментоса» неустановленной давности.

− Но я умею регенерировать! 

− Уэйд, твоя кровь капает на меня! – Питер хватает его за плечи. Он страшно бледный, отчего его глаза кажутся в блеклом кухонном освещении почти черными. – В общем, сейчас мы промываем это, как-нибудь останавливаем кровотечение, а потом едем в больничку, и ты рассказываешь мне веселую историю о том, что это за дерьмо только что было. Потому что, блин, еще никто на моей памяти не протыкал себе руку, чтобы что-то доказать!

− Мамочка, мы не хотим в больницу! – канючит Уэйд, позволяя, тем не менее, закатать на себе намокший от крови рукав. – Там холодно, мерзко, воняет хлоркой, и все ужасно злые! То доброе и вечное, что еще сохранилось в современном здравоохранении, − крохотные ванильные пудинги и кровати с регулируемой спинкой!..

− Но сын мой, ты утопил в своей крови всю квартиру, − говорит Питер в перерывах между попытками открутить зубами тугую крышку пузырька с антисептиком. – Еще немного, и мы зальем соседей. Предлагаю сменить твое имя на «Кровавый бассейн». 

«Паучок так много говорит, когда волнуется, − замечает Желтый с долей умиления. – Прямо как мы! Как мы!».

Спустя сорок три минуты и одну очень нервную поездку в такси Уэйд и Питер сидят на неудобных стульях в приемном покое ближайшей больницы. Дежурный хирург занят, но медсестра с лицом печальной мыши обещает, что их пригласят, как только он освободится. 

В больницах всегда царит угнетающая атмосфера, но по ночам гаже всего. Свет в приемном покое слишком резкий, белый, отчего собравшиеся тут страдальцы немного похожи на трупы с восковой кожей и впалыми глазами. Прямо-таки ночь живых мертвецов. Страдальцев немало, и урожай их диагнозов радует разнообразием. Желтый начинает распевать больничную версию песенки про двенадцать дней Рождества, но когда он доходит до пункта про четырех алкашей с белой горячкой, Питер нарушает тишину:

− Мне все кажется, что сейчас откуда-нибудь вылезет толстый лысеющий мужик с камерой и скажет, что мы на шоу «Подстава», а потом я вспоминаю, что эту дурацкую передачу закрыли три года назад, − говорит он, как бы невзначай накрывая здоровую руку Уэйда своей. Больная – по-прежнему больная, что здорово смахивает на предательство, − лежит у Уэйда на груди, плотно обмотанная бинтами и, зачем-то, полотенцем. Полотенце неизменно вызывает живейший интерес у других обитателей приемного покоя.

− А мне все кажется, что это − тот мой сон, в котором вдруг начинает играть «Go, Sister», медсестры скидывают с себя халатики, а под ними – такое маленькое развратное бельишко, прозрачные чулки и больше ничего, − с энтузиазмом делится Уэйд.

Мимо, грузно ступая, проходит чрезвычайно полная медсестра-латиноамериканка в фиолетовой форме. Питер и Уэйд провожают ее задумчивыми взглядами.

− А теперь мне страшно, что это на самом деле твой сон и она начнет раздеваться, − шепотом замечает Паркер.

− В своих снах я похож на Дороти, − Уэйд издает мечтательный вздох. – Ну, знаешь, симпатичное личико, маленькая собачка, дорога из желтого кирпича, две катаны за спиной…

Приятное тепло в той руке, которую держит Питер, удивительным образом контрастирует с назойливой ноющей болью в другой. По шкале от нуля до хреналиона эта боль тянет всего лишь на жалкую шестерку, что никак не мешает ей оставаться крайне раздражающей.

− Дороти-Джуди Гарленд (2)? – изгибает бровь Питер. – Джуди Гарленд с катанами! Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Наверно, получилось бы что-то вроде «Убить Билла», только черно-белое и рекомендованное к семейному просмотру. 

− О, Пити! Это охуенно шикарно! У нее бы были красные башмачки и шрамы. Много шрамов. Потому что, как говорит Желтый, всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать.

− Даже со шрамами она была бы секси… − Питер выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку, усталую и грустную. Его взгляд скользит по помещению, от одного ожидающего пациента к другому, не задерживаясь ни на ком, будто мысли его где-то далеко. Свободная рука Паркера, лежащая на колене, безотчетно ковыряет дырку на джинсах. – Я видел у тебя направление на томографию. Там, в коробке Великой Тайны.

«О-о-о нет, − стонет Желтый. – Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет».

«Хм, − высокомерно фыркает Белый. – А ведь мы почти купились…»

− Малыш, послушай… − начинает Уэйд. Слова подступают к горлу, такие нелепые, − что-то про раковые клетки, отправляющиеся в круиз по его сосудам. Они еще не знают, что в отеле «Левое полушарие» их ждет отличный отдых с континентальными завтраками, но уже полны надежд и всякого прочего говна. Нет, спасибо, ему не нужно их семейное фото на память.

− Мистер Уилсон? – выкрикивает медсестра, похожая на печальную мышь, из-за стойки. − Хирург готов вас принять.

«Везучий сукин сын, − присвистывает Белый. – Очень вовремя. А ведь я говорил, что нам надо свалить и дать Пити просто пережить все это. Почему все меня игнорируют? Я требую справедливости!»

По дороге к кабинету хирурга Уэйд в красках придумывает, как именно он свалит. Свалить можно по-разному, в основе своей это так же легко как два пальца обоссать. Можно выйти с черного хода, когда добрый доктор закончит зашивать в нем лишнее отверстие. Можно завтра же собрать шмотки и податься в бега. Отправиться в Аризону или в Плайя-дель-Кармен. Можно устроить на Кубе еще одну революцию или навестить скруллов. Можно заявить Питеру, что да, трахаться было весело и зажигательно, но пришла пора сказать «Аста ла виста, бэйби». 

Хирург – женщина. Супер-крутая сексуальная цыпа. В кабинете так холодно, что ее соски видно даже сквозь форму и лифчик. И грудь у нее похожа на две большие порции желе, которое отлично сохраняет форму и так забавно пружинит. Полный улет.

− Мистер Уилсон, так? – говорит она густым, тягучим голосом с хрипотцой. – Сквозная колотая травма кисти?

− Здравствуйте, мисс Острые Соски, рад знакомству, ваша корма просто вау, но давайте сразу проясним – вон там, в приемной, сидит мой охрененно горячий бойфренд, и у нас с ним конфетно-букетные моногамные отношения, − выдает Уэйд на одном дыхании. Он и сам не знает, зачем. Это все грудь. Сложно смотреть спокойно на чашечки третьего размера. 

Хирург – Каролина Лоусон, как указано на ее бейдже, − поднимает на Уэйда взгляд, полный равнодушного недоумения:

− Рада за вас. А теперь давайте сюда вашу руку.

«Никуда он не уйдет от Паучка, − если бы у Белого были глаза, он бы их закатил. – Никогда. Слабак».

«Пу-пум-пи-ду! Пу!» − добавляет Желтый.

Из него бы вышла отличная Мерлин Монро.

*** *** ***

Они возвращаются в квартиру Уэйда только к трем часам ночи, задержавшись, чтобы поесть пиццы в маленькой круглосуточной забегаловке какого-то итальянца. Забегаловка выглядит так, будто раньше была общественным туалетом, но уж что-что, а пиццу там делать умеют.

− Я в душ, − предупреждает Питер, с очаровательной бесцеремонностью достает из шкафа одну из футболок Уэйда, подозрительно принюхивается к ней и, решив, что она прошла проверку, перекидывает ее через руку.

− Я с тобой, сладенький!

− Тебе только что перевязали рану, − Питер подходит к Уэйду и кладет ладонь ему на грудь. Очень продуманный тактический ход: чертовски сложно перечить человеку, который касается тебя так нежно. – Если намочишь, придется ехать обратно, а я ужасно хочу спать. Может, отложишь очередной акт саморазрушения на завтра?

− Обло-о-ом! – выводит Уэйд, когда дверь ванной закрывается.

«Мог бы попроситься посмотреть. Мы бы просто подрочили, сидя на унитазе», − подсказывает Белый недовольным тоном. Он невыносим, когда у него плохое настроение, а сегодня определенно не его день.

− Дважды обло-о-ом. Дряньство, − Уэйд берет на кухне пиво, потому что пиво все делает лучше, возвращается в спальню, падает на кровать и какое-то время переключает каналы, почти не замечая происходящего на экране. Он прислушивается к шуму воды. Питер, голый и мокрый, совсем близко, и его можно трогать, гладить, облизывать, можно взять в рот его член…

«Андорра ждет нас, − встревает Желтый. – Угоним гидросамолет?..»

«Нахрен Андорру, ненавижу снег. И гидросамолет нахрен. Пусть это будет поезд. Скинем его с обрыва. Взорвем перекрытия на мосту. Эффектно и изящно, как в мультипликационной «Анастасии», − подключается Белый. – Кто будет исполнять партию Распутина? Что, никто? Ладно, спою я».

− Вы там совсем охренели? – не выдерживает Уэйд. – Срываете мне час грязных фантазий. Как-то не по-братански, а? Даже Росомаха так не поступает. Кстати, мы видели его по телеку, такого прилизанного. Говорят, у него рак кожи. Вот так попадос.

«Мы работаем над планом побега, − объясняет Желтый. − У нас сперли исцеляющий фактор. Если мы не вернем его себе немедленно, Паучок будет дружелюбно и по-соседски сидеть у нашей кровати, пока мы с хрипом дышим через кислородную маску, не в силах сказать даже: «Люк, я твой отец». 

«Мы ему не отец. Вот оно, счастье!»

− О чем говорите? – Питер выходит из душа. Футболка Уэйда ему велика, но в этом явно что-то есть. 

− Угон поезда против угона гидросамолета, − ухмыляется Уэйд, ставя полупустую бутылку пива на пол. – Твои варианты?.. Кстати, выглядишь горячо. Просто в пепел. А теперь иди сюда, крошка, и расскажи нам, как вы с капитаном команды по американскому футболу зажигаете под трибунами, когда приходит время отложить твои очаровательные блестящие помпоны.

Питер с усмешкой оттягивает низ футболки и читает, что на ней написано:

− «Железные Рыси», Университет Стэнфорда… Вперед, Рыси! – он взмахивает кулаком, что, очевидно, должно возродить волю к победе в далекой команде беспробудно бухающих калифорнийских студентов, а после забирается на Уэйда и, склонившись, упирается лбом ему в плечо. − Как твоя рука? – шепчет он, касаясь губами неровно зарубцевавшейся кожи.

− Все тип-топ, малыш, − Уэйд кладет руку ему на поясницу. – Приготовься.

− К чему? – спрашивает Питер подозрительно. Вместо ответа Уэйд рывком перекатывается, заставляя их поменяться местами. При этом он, конечно же, задевает забинтованную руку, и та отзывается взрывом обжигающей боли.

«Интересно, может ли кровотечение снова открыться?» − Желтый задается вопросом безопасности подобных выходок.

«Плевать, это того стоило».

«Жизнь без регенерации – такой отстой».

Уэйд сползает ниже, задирает на Питере футболку, утыкается ему лицом в живот и глубоко вдыхает. По рецепторам бьет запах геля для душа − химически воссозданная морская свежесть, в которой нет ничего от настоящего моря, − и самого Питера, тонкий, почти неуловимый, но и такого достаточно, чтобы завибрировало в солнечном сплетении и страшно захотелось потрогать себя между ног. Или чтобы там потрогал Паучок. Да, этот вариант намного-намного лучше.

«Пахнет как выигрышный билет», − мурлыкает Желтый.

Уэйд касается губами впадины пупка, запускает в нее язык. Ему совершенно сносит крышу от того, какая у Питера гладкая, нежная кожа, как на ней проступают засосы, если не быть особенно аккуратным с зубами. Нет, он старается не ставить эти симпатичные отметинки специально, но иногда так сложно удержаться.

− Действительно, пахнет как билет с пятимиллионным выигрышем, − бормочет Уэйд. – Наш паучий выигрыш.

− Оу, спасибо! Это твой гель для душа. 

− Наше фото разместят в воскресной газете под заголовком «Счастливый победитель», и читателей «Унылого еженедельника для старперов» станет вдвое меньше. Но правительство скажет нам спасибо, Белый Дом всегда радует, когда популяция тянущих налоги стариков сокращается. Может быть, в нашу честь даже устроят прием? На столах будут омары в таких смешных бумажных коронах, главное – не знакомиться с ними, никаких разговоров во время еды, − Уэйд сползает еще ниже и кое-как стягивает с Питера трусы одной рукой. Тот изгибается, приподнимает бедра, помогая раздевать себя. Движение заставляет его стоящий член покачиваться перед лицом Уэйда, и если это не самое дьявольски красноречивое приглашение в мире, то Уэйд – звезда «Чумовых бот».

Ах, черт, он почти звезда «Чумовых бот».

Но это все равно приглашение.

− Подожди, − хрипло просит Питер, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Я… У меня есть предложение. Сделка.

Уэйд приподнимает одну бровь… Ладно, у него нет бровей, но он все еще может делать это движение. В конце концов, если бы его разрешалось использовать только людям с бровями, это ущемило бы права школьниц, неудачно поэкспериментировавших с восковыми полосками.

− Сделка? – говорит Уэйд задумчиво и проводит кончиком языка по головке члена Питера, словно лижет мороженое. – Мы любим сделки. И даже готовы рассмотреть варианты. Что же Паучок хочет предложить нам?

Лицо Питера на долю секунды принимает нечитаемое выражение. Его руки вцепляются в простыни. 

− Месяц минетов. Каждый день. Где захочешь.

Уэйд замирает. Белый и Желтый хором издают такой звук, будто подавились слюной.

− И что ты за это хочешь, малыш?

Ладно, вот теперь у него по-настоящему плохое предчувствие.

− Сделай МРТ.

Питер Паркер, надежда Нью-Йорка и своей одинокой старой тетушки, мальчик, который почему-то не носит спандекс, но все еще горит желанием всех спасти. Даже одного болтливого дегенерата с метастазами в мозгу. 

«И почему нет такой серии комиксов, где Человек-Паук – секс-шпион? – недоумевает Желтый. – Я бы такое почитал… Может, напишем письмо в издательство?..»

От него совсем никакой помощи, а ведь, между прочим, тут решается чудовищно важный вопрос. Возможно, от ответа на него зависит судьба вселенной. Нескольких вселенных?..

«Соглашайся, − подсказывает Белый. – У него божественный рот. А мы пока вернем гребаный исцеляющий фактор, который ты, жертва хаотических репликаций хромосом, где-то посеял… В крайнем случае, нет».

− Хочешь увидеть Белого и Желтого на снимке? Они такие милашки, − Уэйд дует на влажную от слюны головку.

Питер стонет, прикусив губу, и поддает бедрами.

− Да-а. Просто сделай это.

− Хорошо, сладкий. Видишь, наши отношения достигли тех заоблачных высот близости, когда ты уже хочешь знать, какой я внутри. Но это будет тебе дорого стоить!

− Ты правда сделаешь МРТ?

− Конечно. Но тебе придется приложить усилия, чтобы мы не передумали. Много усилий.

«Ты передумаешь, − обещает Белый. – Уже передумал. Мы-то знаем, как часто ты врешь».

«К тому же, мы ненавидим больницы».

«И странные процедуры в больших жужжащих машинах».

«В таком случае, Андорра».

«Конго».

«Музыка грохочет! «Восточный экспресс» взлетает на воздух! Зрители аплодируют стоя!..»

Уэйд мотает головой. Это помогает сбить голоса с толку.

− Так на чем мы остановились? 

Питер протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его щеки. Прикосновение легкое, почти щекотное.

− Ты вроде собирался сделать своим ртом нечто прекрасное… Ну или, знаешь, мы можем объединиться для командной работы…

− Командная работа? Поза 69?! Сладенький, ты просто огонь!..

На следующий день Уэйд уходит из своей квартиры и не появляется там в течение двух недель. Его телефон заканчивает свою недолгую жизнь на дне Гудзона.

*** *** ***

Одна из самых лучших вещей на свете – еда. Во-первых, обычно у нее нет своего мнения, и она молча тебя поддерживает, лежа в желудке. Во-вторых… а, похер.

«Нивелирует чувство одиночества?» – участливо подсказывает Желтый. В последнее время он звучит как-то невесело.

− Прости, не понял, что это сейчас ты такое сказал? Это было на китайском? – говорит Уэйд, не прекращая жевать. Тут всем все равно насрать, как громко он чавкает и пользуется ли салфетками. Пару минут назад он видел, как какой-то тип стащил бобину туалетной бумаги из толчка, и никто даже не удивился.

«Мы можем помочь тебе пережить тяжелый разрыв. Хочешь поговорить? Мы всегда рядом», − напоминает Белый с пугающей заботой.

− Думаю, он найдет себе хорошенькую рыжую девушку. Будет заниматься с ней скучным разнополым сексом. Милый, сегодня мы опробуем новую позу – миссионерскую со включенным светом!.. О детка, если бы ты знала, на что способен твой нежный парниша, то немедленно занялась бы растяжкой, чтобы не чувствовать себя жирной коровой. 

«Ты все драматизируешь, − замечает Белый недовольно. – Съешь еще тако, это заткнет тебя ненадолго».

«И купи розовый лимонад, я хочу розовый лимонад», − гнусавит Желтый.

− Розовый лимонад? Ты, наверно, был очень популярен в своей школе для девочек.

«А ты такой злой, когда не трахаешься».

− Не, я всегда такой… − отвечает Уэйд мрачно. Кажется, в последнее время тако делают как-то неправильно. Раньше они не были такими безвкусными, а лепешки из кукурузной муки так приятно хрустели… Теперь все изменилось. Фантастически невероятное разнообразие ощущений − как будто жрешь бумагу.

«Это потому, что у тебя депрессия», − напоминает Белый.

«Ты все сделал правильно, наш герой, − напевает Желтый. – Теперь можешь продолжать катиться вниз по социальной лестнице. Секс за деньги и регулярное несварение желудка. Черт, мы правда не знаем, почему у тебя все еще есть кубики пресса. Это магия? Ты единорог?..»

− Питер занимался с нами сексом бесплатно. Как думаете, ему было противно?

«Ну, может быть. Где-то между моментом, когда он стонал «Уэйд, Уэйд!», и моментом, когда он проваливался в посторгазменную кому».

− Это больше, чем кто-либо еще может вынести.

«Ты сам от него избавился. Нечего теперь скулить».

− Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Сегодня он – весь твой мир, а завтра ты умираешь от рака. 

«Я как будто на шоу Опры, − замечает Желтый, пытаясь изобразить, что расстроен до слез. – Кстати, весь твой мир сейчас зайдет сюда».

В первое мгновение Уэйду кажется, это галлюцинация – потому что да, у него бывают галлюцинации, только на прошлой неделе он вот этими самыми глазами видел, как звезды на небе сложились в слово «fuck», что само по себе вызывает подозрения, потому что над Нью-Йорком не видно звезд. Так что вероятность того, что долговязый парень в темно-серой куртке, который только что прошел мимо панорамного окна этой забегаловки, действительно Питер, ничтожно мала. Но когда тот заходит в зал и крутит головой, становится ясно, что это определенно Питер.

«Нужно ли нам залезть под стол, как в каком-нибудь сериале про кучку друзей-свингеров и неловкие встречи? Может, сбежим через окно?..» – паникует Белый.

За столиком справа немолодой мексиканец читает «Нью Йорк Пост». Не долго думая, Уэйд вырывает газету у него из рук.

− Ло сьенто, я на секундочку.

Мексиканец бормочет что-то про «совсем ошизевших», а Уэйд отгораживается таблоидом от внешнего мира. Не то чтобы он верил, что его это спасет от гнева Паучка…

Верхний край газеты отгибается назад, и из-за него появляется лицо Питера. Тот выглядит до успокаивающего обычно: умное лицо, совершенно развратные губы, которые хочется покусывать, пока они не станут ярко-малиновыми. Если приглядеться, можно заметить легкие следы недосыпания, но кто в век высоких технологий идет в кроватку в десять вечера?.. 

− Ке паса, малыш. Ты скучал по нам? Мы скучали.

Уэйд уверен, что Питер будет злиться, но тот удивительно, пугающе спокоен, как будто познал какой-то жуткий дзен. Он выдвигает стул напротив, садится, не проронив ни слова, какое-то время смотрит на Уэйда очень внимательно и начинает:

− Есть разговор. 

− Ты следишь за нами, да? Шпионишь? Вот почему сегодня в душе у меня было ощущение, что кто-то за нами подглядывает.

Питер берет салфетку, лежащую возле тарелки Уэйда, и начинает складывать ее так усердно, будто от этого зависит жизнь всего мегаполиса. Впрочем, он все равно ничего не смыслит в оригами, и его творение похоже в лучшем случае на смурфа.

− Я всего лишь обзвонил все забегаловки с кухней текс-мекс в окрестностях, чьи номера смог найти в интернете, и попросил менеджеров связаться со мной, если в их заведении появится тип в красно-черной маске, − губы Питера странно дергаются, будто он хочет улыбнуться и не может. – Как оказалось, насчет маски нужно было уточнять. Позавчера я познакомился с одним любителем БДСМ, которому партнер не позволяет выходить на улицу без кожаного респиратора и какой-то штуки на член. Нет, я не видел его член, просто этот чувак рассказал. Классный, кстати, парень.

Уэйда начинает затапливать дурацким чувством узнавания. О да, это его Питер. Вернее, уже не его. Теперь это Питер Сам-По-Себе.

«Сосредоточься!» − кричат голоса, таблички вспыхивают одновременно, и это ослепительно, как рождение сверхновой.

Черт, он не может сосредоточиться. Он до смерти хочет засунуть язык Питеру в рот. 

− Какая трогательная история, тыквочка. Я не из таких, но, думаешь, мне тоже нужна кожаная штука на член? Мне будет приятно и чуточку больно? 

Питер все-таки улыбается. У него самая грустная улыбка из всех. Маленькие девочки рыдали бы над его изображением в книге комиксов снова и снова, пока не придет время приниматься за домашнюю работу.

− Я пришел не для того, чтобы рассказать тебе эту клевую историю. Ну, для этого тоже, но это не главное, − он вздыхает и комкает оригами-смурфа. – Я хотел сказать, что сначала, когда ты исчез, это меня немного… разбило? Честно говоря, я думал, что ты уже где-нибудь в Доминикане, и я никогда тебя не найду, − скомканного смурфа расплющивают пальцем об стол. – Не важно. Наверно я даже понимаю, что произошло.

− Инопланетное вторжение? – удивляется Уэйд. – Если земля обречена, я должен знать. Нужно запастись топливом и солеными крендельками. Кстати, хочешь розового лимонада? Интересно, он клубничный?

− Нет, − Питер качает головой. – В смысле, нет, лимонад со вкусом жвачки, и нет, я его не хочу, спасибо. Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе.

«Что он нас любит?» − предполагает Желтый.

«Что он нас ненавидит?» − перечит ему Белый.

− Что ты страшно зол на меня и желаешь мне подхватить гонорею? Я понимаю, что могу производить впечатление респектабельного джентльмена, но, малыш, не так уж много людей горит желанием забраться ко мне в штаны, так что тебе придется подождать. О-очень долго подождать. Возможно, за это время ты даже успеешь отправить мне пару приглашений на свои свадьбы, − неприятно оскаливается Уэйд. – Хотя знаешь, мой дорогой Паутинник, я бы так не делал, если невесту и всех ее пьяных подружек вывернет на платья от вида твоей великой минувшей любви, расходы на химчистку будут просто неприличными.

За окном очень солнечно, полдень, свет насквозь пронизывает эту мексиканскую забегаловку с липкими столами и меню из пятнадцати пунктов. Беснующееся солнце делает глаза Питера прозрачными, как чай.

− Это не то, о чем я хотел поговорить. Есть один человек, который очень сильно мне нравится, − говорит Питер неожиданно мягко.

«Узнай, как его зовут и где он живет».

Уэйд решительно отодвигает от себя тарелку.

− Это кто-то, с кем ты учишься? Кофейная девица из «Старбакса»? Кофейная девица из «Карибо Кофе»?

− Нет. Просто один человек, который мне дорог. Но, несмотря ни на что, этот человек еще и страшно меня бесит! Иногда он настолько выводит меня из себя, что я забываю о своей политике ненасилия, и просто хочу его прикончить, − забывшись, Питер громко хлопает ладонями по столу. – К счастью, это все равно нельзя сделать, потому что человек, о котором я говорю, не может умереть.

− Это Барак Обама?!

Питер прикусывает себе губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

− М-м, нет.

− Мадонна?

− Подумай получше.

Уэйд наклоняется к нему через стол с заговорщицким видом:

− Неужели Стэн Ли? На прошлой неделе я видел уборщика, который очень на него похож. Думаю, это его новое камео – убирать лужу блевотины на углу Двенадцатой улицы.

Питер щелкает пальцами.

− Смотри-ка, ты почти угадал. В общем, этот человек часто говорит о том, что может регенерировать, но сам почему-то не верит в это. А я не знаю, как объяснить ему, что он правда способен на такое. Может, чуть медленней, чем ему хотелось бы, но… Понимаешь, этот человек оставил меня, и если бы он сделал это потому, что дело во мне, я бы смог с этим смириться. Но если он сделал то, что сделал, потому что дело в нем… Мне кажется, это просто несправедливо. 

− Может быть, этому человеку лучше быть одному? Некоторым не нужно пытаться сделать вид, что они нормальные, сладенький, это только все портит. Особенно если они еще и больны при этом. То есть, больны как «на всю голову», но не только на голову. А уж если они еще и выглядят при этом как Жополицый из «Проповедника» (3) … И так – во всех вселенных. Спроси жителей Земли-615.9, что там произошло. Ах да, ты не можешь, они все мертвы.

Питер буравит взглядом стол.

− А что, если где-то есть вселенная, где этот человек может быть не болен?

Уэйд неопределенно пожимает плечами.

«Ну, это вряд ли», − замечает Желтый с сомнением.

«В этой вселенной я буду жить в голове у Капитана Америки, − мечтает вслух Белый. – Или даже обзаведусь собственной головой! Знаете, переезды очень утомляют».

− У меня есть для тебя новость, Пити. Это не та вселенная.

Питер вновь вздыхает, будто принимает очень важное решение, и поднимается со стула. Теперь он смотрит на Уэйда сверху вниз, стоя в ореоле солнечного сияния. Серьезно, Герри Дагган?.. Как драматично.

− Я уверен, что та, − заявляет Питер с выводящим из себя подростковым упрямством.

− Ну, малыш, на мне не работает эта штука с позитивным мышлением. Мы, конечно, могли бы позабавиться напоследок в постели, или даже заключить пари, по которому ты купишь мне молочный коктейль, если вдруг окажется, что онковечеринку в голове одного очень общительного канадского парня отменили… Но нет, нет, не надевай свои диско-туфли раньше времени, ведь на нем все еще есть эти большие черные пятна, и это не капли чернил на чистовых страницах. Просто кто-то решил, что так будет веселей. Кто? Точно не мы.

− В честь отмены онковечеринки я куплю тебе хоть пять молочных коктейлей. Решайся, − говорит Питер и разворачивается, собираясь уйти.

Это странно – Уэйду кажется, что они еще не закончили. Хотя, возможно, дело в том, что ему просто нравится говорить с Питером. Он не просит его заткнуться каждые пять минут.

− Эй, Паучок! – кричит Уэйд ему вслед. – Про вселенные. Откуда ты знаешь, что эта – та самая?

Питер оглядывается. Он очень красивый, очень одинокий и очень уверенный в своих словах.

− Не знаю. Паучье чутье?..

*** *** ***

Когда дверь в аудиторию с грохотом распахивается, студенты и преподаватель дружно вздрагивают.

− Доброе утро, класс! Сегодня я буду учить вас жизни. Правило первое: никогда не грабьте винный магазин без маски. Правило второе: если вы девушка, откройте сиськи. Никто вас по ним не опознает, и не придется тратить усилия на то, чтобы отвлечь старых потных охранников. В крайнем случае, они вас просто облапают. Правило третье: чтобы этого не случилось, надо было вырубить охранников, пока те глазели на вашу грудь. Все вам нужно разжевывать!.. Привет, Пити.

Черт, да, Уэйду пришлось явиться в университет, хотя он как-то не ожидал, что переступит порог этого страшно пафосного здания, полного фундаментальных знаний и нереализованной сексуальной энергии. Уэйд хотел увидеть Питера позже, после занятий, может быть, заглянуть к нему домой, он так давно там не был. В комнате Питера все еще пахнет печеньем? Тетя Мэй по-прежнему готовит худший мясной рулет в истории?.. Ладно, у него будет шанс все это выяснить. А сейчас он должен поделиться с Паучком новостями, которые просто сорвут с него носки – и трусы тоже, − такие они потрясающие.

Питер вскакивает из парты:

− Уэйд? 

− Да, малыш, у меня есть просто умопомрачительные новости!

Вся аудитория смотрит на Уэйда: десятки будущих секретарш, автомойщиков, фармацевтов, менеджеров среднего звена, посредственных химиков и алкоголиков. И Питер. Питер хватает рюкзак, несется к Уэйду на крейсерской скорости и выталкивает его в коридор.

− Что это было?.. – возмущается он.

Уэйд, светясь от гордости, вручает ему большой белый конверт. При виде него у Питера расширяются глаза. Он уже знает, что внутри. Его руки дрожат, когда он достает снимки. Их сложно смотреть на просвет, и Питер прикладывает их в белой стене.

Многочисленные черно-белые изображения мозга не слишком четкие без дополнительной подсветки, но разглядеть два небольших пятнышка в левом полушарии можно и так. Уэйд указывает пальцем на одно из пятен:

− Это Белый! 

− Боже, − шепчет Питер. 

− А это Желтый! – восклицает Уэйд, словно представляет кого-то, кто сейчас выйдет на сцену и будет полвечера отжигать у микрофона.

«Я все равно красивее, − говорит Белый. – Хотя то место, куда ты показываешь, всего лишь комок клеток. Мы больше этого. Мы – это мы».

− Так. О’кей. Они действительно в твоей голове… − говорит Питер упавшим голосом. – Но чему ты так радуешься?

− Описание! Посмотри описание! Добрый врач составил для нас описание! Кстати, меня бесит слово «описание», надо было использовать какое-нибудь другое. Например, чимичанга.

Питер достает из конверта врачебную расшифровку, и читает ее долго. Просто немыслимо долго. Возможно, он решил заучить ее наизусть. Наконец, он отрывается от бумаги, успевшей изрядно помяться.

− То есть, это были две солитарные метастазы, которые теперь просто зарубцевались? Об этом писали Тринклейр, Чемберлейн и Вессе, но я никогда не слышал о таком в обычной жизни.

− Честно говоря, я не понимаю половины слов, которые ты произносишь, так что мы просто покиваем с умным видом, − Уэйд склоняет голову набок. Несомненно, так он выглядит более начитанным. – Да-а-а, все так и есть.

Питер издает радостный вскрик и запрыгивает на него. Подхватывая его под задницу, Уэйд думает, что некоторые вещи быстро забываются, но вспоминаются еще быстрей. Например, вес Питера, и то, как руки Питера обхватывают его шею, и как Питер смотрит на него, будто ему действительно нравится то, что он видит. Да, Уэйд совершил подвиг и пришел сюда без маски. Люди в аудитории за стеной тоже совершили маленький подвиг, когда остались на своих местах вместо того, чтобы разбегаться с криками.

− Офигенно! Ты это сделал! Твой мозг сам восстановился!.. Ну, как смог.

− Да. Я неимоверно крут. Круче меня только капитан Марвел, потому что с ним сложно тягаться! А теперь поговорим о привилегиях, − Уэйд легонько встряхивает Питера. – Пять молочных коктейлей и месяц минетов. Ты обещал, малыш. Мы все записали. 

− Ладно, опустим тот факт, что сейчас мы в самом центре университета, где мне предстоит учиться еще как минимум год. Свое право на Большой Горячий Месяц ты потерял, когда сбежал от меня. Серьезно, это было так по-мужски! Вот почему некоторые девушки считают всех парней козлами.

− Но это ужасно нечестно! Злой, злой Паучок, – жалуется Уэйд. Ладно, он еще найдет способ восстановить свои бонусы. Потом. А сейчас у них целая куча других дел.

− Эй, отпусти меня! – ерзает Питер у него на руках, когда Уэйд начинает идти по коридору. – Куда ты меня несешь?

− За молочными коктейлями. Тебе не отвертеться. К тому же, сегодня праздник.

− Какой?

− Наше счастливое воссоединение!.. Типа того. Можешь предложить свое название, мы открыты предложениям. Кстати, Белый и Желтый рады тебя видеть.

Уэйд несет Питера большую часть дороги до ближайшего Макдональдса, потому что, как оказалось, именно этого ему и не хватало. Не считая секса, конечно. И возможности смотреть фильмы, комментируя их на пару.

Люди провожают их странными взглядами. Невысокая девушка в платье начинает требовать, чтобы ее кавалер тоже начал качаться и носить ее на руках. Вот тогда терпение Питера иссякает, и он спрыгивает на землю. Вернее, сползает, потому что Уэйд держит его довольно крепко. К слову, его раненной руке намного лучше, теперь можно даже шевелить пальцами. Пока отек не спал, вся кисть казалась монолитной и совсем не желала двигаться, а теперь она почти как новая. Уэйд даже может держать в ней полулитровый картонный стакан.

− А их нельзя было купить, ну, по очереди? Между прочим, мне неудобно! − кто бы только подумал, что можно так страдать из-за молочных коктейлей. Но Питеру приходится нести целых три, и, кажется, для него это слишком.

− Нет. Это молочные коктейли триумфа! Готов поклясться, что чувствую вкус победы. И шоколадного сиропа. Не хватает только маленьких сахарных сердечек. Ништяк, − Уэйд шумно втягивает молочный коктейль через трубочку. Если делать это тихо, то не так вкусно. 

Питер пожимает плечами и тоже отпивает из одного из своих стаканов.

− Эй! – возмущается Уэйд, пихая его локтем в бок. – Спор есть спор, победитель получает все!

− Но я тоже хочу ощутить вкус триумфа! К тому же, я тебя спасаю, − со смехом объясняет Питер. – Если ты выпьешь все это, тебе будет очень, очень плохо, а в этой вселенной у меня нет возможности донести тебя до дома на своих сильных мужественных руках… Так что я просто буду тащить тебя по асфальту за ногу. Можно?

− Для тебя – все что угодно, малыш, − Уэйд посылает ему лучезарную улыбку. – Кроме коктейлей. Я их честно заработал!

Питер качает головой, изо всех сил пытаясь придать своему лицу суровое выражение.

− Ну ты и жадина!

Обычно Уэйда тошнит от всякой пасторальности, такой же ненастоящей и оставляющей чувство недосказанности, как хэппи-энды в романтических комедиях с Сандрой Баллок, но не сегодня. Сегодня – особый день, и он даже готов ненадолго забыть, что его жизнь похожа на фондю из дерьма, в которое макают другое дерьмо.

− Круто, − говорит он, только сейчас до конца осознавая. – Исцеляющий фактор снова со мной. Чудовищно, катастрофически, выбешивающе медленный. Зато я могу регенерировать!..

Питер чуть склоняет голову и смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век. Мальчик со сверх-способностью верить в Уэйда Уилсона.

− Конечно, можешь. Ты же Дэдпул. Дэдпул может все.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Пояснения:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Томас Вудро Вильсон ( Thomas Woodraw Wilson) – 28-й президент США. Его фамилия на английском пишется так же, как фамилия Уэйда, но в переводческой традиции мы имеем, что имеем : /
> 
> 2) Джуди Гарленд – американская актриса, исполнительница роли Дороти в фильме «Волшебник страны Оз» 1939 г.
> 
> 3) «Проповедник» («Preacher») – культовый комикс Гарта Энниса.


End file.
